Testing the Limits
by imatwin247
Summary: Emmett is tired of Edward and Bella always having sex. He sets up a bet regarding their limit of sex. Let's just say there's a lot of teasing by a particular person... it drives the other one insane. But see who gives in first. Lemons! :
1. The Bet

6

**Emmett is getting fed up with Bella and Edward's frequent love sessions. He makes a bet with them and things… well… just read and find out. **

**BPOV**

Edward and I were starting to make out as soon as we got home. At school all we get to do is innocent touches and light kisses. Don't get me wrong, I love it; whenever I get to touch Edward in any way is heaven, but once we're behind closed doors we kick it up to NC-17 rated… and more.

About an hour later we had made out, had oral sex, fingering, hand jobs, dry humping, regular sex in every position I can think of, and I lost count of how many orgasms we both had. All I know is that I'm going to be sore the rest of the night and most likely all tomorrow. There's no doubt about that.

I laid in his bed, sweating, and panting. I need water. Now. But there's no way I can get up and get it.

Emmett barged in.

"Okay guys, listen. You two need to chill out!" He paused and looked at me. "Damn Bella. You look horrible. Geez. He must have done a number on you."

I started to pat down my hair, running my fingers through it. "Wow thanks Emmett, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Emmett, stop. Now." Edward always hates when he was rude to me.

"Can you even walk?"

I chuckled. "Probably not." I tried moving up to sit against the headboard but my muscles were so sore. I made a hissing sound as I sat up.

Edward looked at me worried he'd hurt me but he didn't say anything. It was written all over his face. For someone who has to lie all the time he sure isn't subtle with his face expressions. At least with me that is.

"Well, don't forget to clean yourself up some before you go home and god damn, it reeks of sex in here."

I giggled. "Fine, we'll open a window."

"And wash those damn sheets."

"Okay geez Emmett, it's not like you have to be in here. Get out if you're so uncomfortable."

"Fine, but before I go I am telling you two to chill out. We can't take it. You two are like animals. It's one thing for Edward – he can't get exhausted or tired – but Bella, how the hell are you keeping up?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. What's your point Emmett?"

"What I'm saying is that we need you two to calm down because we can hear _everything_ you're doing in here."

"Okay, fine. We'll chill out." Edward looked at me. I shook my head telling him that there's no way we're 'chilling out.' He laughed.

"I saw_ that_ Bella." I giggled.

"Emmett, what are you going to do if we won't?"

He pondered. "Lets set up a bet shall we."

I was intrigued. I wonder what he's come up with.

"Okay, lets hear it."

"You two have to go without sex for a week."

I immediately responded. "No way."

"Let me finish." I growled.

"Teasing is allowed. This includes PG-13 touching and dirty talk. I'm talking hand on knee, sit on lap, and holding hands. But nothing more. No kissing, dry humping, any type of sex, or any other type of intimate touching."

"I don't get it, what's the catch?"

"Well, if either of you give in then you can only have sex here once a day here but none of this hour crap. You have to keep it reasonable and for the love of god, keep the volume to a minimum..." He looked at me. "…Bella."

I just laughed. Edward chuckled.

Edward spoke up. "You're being unfair Emmett. You and Rosalie go at it every night."

"That's different. We aren't unbelievably loud and Rosie isn't a crazy screamer like this one." He gestured over to me.

I blushed. "Shut up Emmett." I turned to Edward. "Edward, do I really scream that much? Should I stop?"

"No way. It's a great turn on."

"Really?" I smiled. We moved in, smiling, having our foreheads touch.

"Stop! Guys, I'm right here!" He paused. "Back to what I was saying. Each of you can come up with your own 'want.' If one of you give in then he/she has to do whatever the other one wants… anything."

"So basically if we give in then you win regardless. But then it is between Edward and I about who gets what between the two of us?"

"Exactly. So, think of what you want from each other and let me know when you're ready."

He was getting ready to leave the room. "Wait. Emmett. What do we get if we don't give in at all?"

"If you don't give in, which I highly doubt you'll be able to do, then I will shut up about how loud you guys are and the frequency of your 'togetherness.' You can do as you please." He paused. "And you two can fight amongst yourselves about your two's deals if neither of you give in." On that note he turned and left the room.

"So Edward, do you want to take on the challenge?"

"Sure, why not. If it will get Emmett to leave me alone, coming in all the time complaining about us, then hell yeah."

"Okay, sweet. So, what is it that you want to get if you win?"

"If you give in you have to let me buy you a new car and pay for your college tuition."

"Edward." I gave him a look.

"Hey, it's what I choose."

I laughed. "I'm sure no other girl would object to that type of offer. I'm an odd one, aren't I?"

He nodded. He knew. He smiled.

"Okay, I accept." He had the biggest smile.

"Wipe that grin off your face." He didn't.

"So, what is your condition?"

I didn't want to bring up changing me in this. I don't want to risk that. It's too much of a risk and I can give into temptations sometimes. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

He growled.

I laughed at that.

"So, what is your condition?"

"You know I don't like you spending money one me and you know that I'm not with you for your money but if you give in then you have to either buy or build a house for us after we graduate in a secluded area so that we can have sex as much and as loud as we want where no vampires can hear us."

I pondered. "Wait. I'm not done. Let me edit. This condition benefits us both, I need to think of something that won't benefit you." I laughed.

Nothing about this was bad so I had to think of something completely different.

"Scratch that idea."

"Come on Bella, I liked that one."

"Exactly."

He growled.

"I've got it. If you give in then you have to let me stay home by myself when you guys go hunting – no babysitting! Ever again. I mean it. None of your family members or any one else can secretly watch me either. I will be invisible in your eyes during that time. I want to prove to you that I can survive without 24-hour protection. I survived all this time without it so I will be okay for that duration. Okay?"

He pondered. He didn't like this.

"Edward?"

He took a deep unnecessary breath. "Fine. Deal. But I'm building that house in the secluded area regardless."

I smiled. "I can't wait."

Emmett barged in. "Good, you guys are planning on moving out by the end of the year. That's a relief."

"Wow thanks Emmett. I'm glad to have you around too."

"No you're not." He laughed.

"Not right now at this particular moment, no." Edward laughed.

"I overheard your deal so I think we're good. One week starting midnight. So tonight, Sunday 12am until next Sunday 12am, it's on." He had a big smile on his face.

"Fine. Maybe we can get some lovin' in before midnight."

"Good luck with that Bella. You can barely move. Probably can't even move your legs apart without it hurting." He laughed. "Sucks, it's 10:30pm. Hopefully you feel somewhat better before 12am." He had a smile on his face.

"Shut up Emmett. I may not be able to stand regular sex right now but I certainly can do oral. Edward, shut the door."

"Yes Miss." That's right he said 'miss.'

Edward got up, pushed Emmett out, and slammed the door.

I heard Emmett through the door. "Damn Bella, I didn't know you did oral. Kinky. Me likey."

Then Rosalie must have hit him on the head because all we heard was 'Ow.'

I laughed. Edward climbed on the bed and wasted no time. Before I knew it he was already kissing down my neck.

**I know this is short…. That's why I posted the second chapter as well. See how their first day of a sex-less couple goes. Hard, as you probably guessed. **


	2. And So it Begins

14

**Day One. How does Edward and Bella handle it? **

**Who do you think is the weaker link? I think we all know. **

**Read and find out the beginning of their dreadful journey. **

I woke up. It was Sunday morning. A dreadful day. Today is day 1 of our 7-day challenge. It's going to be a long 7 days. Especially since it's still the weekend. At least at school we're forced to be apart. This will be torture. But then again, I have to tease him, to make him lose. I do not want to get babysat anymore.

He wasn't in the room so I thought I'd get ready to get a shower. I got out of bed. I was naked. Good. Don't have to worry about that.

Edward must have heard me up because he was at the doorway.

"Oh, Edward, didn't see you there. Let me put on some clothes." Normally he'd stop me but now he definitely wants me to. "You know what, I'm going to get in the shower anyways so I'll just get dressed afterwards." I smiled at him.

I hummed as I got my toiletries out of my bag. I made my way to the bathroom, swaying my hips. He must have stared at my ass the entire time.

"Edward, will you be here when I get out?"

"Sure love."

"Okay good."

I left the door opened a little and I turned on the hot water. It got really steamy.

When I got in the shower I made noises such as "Mmm" or "Ahh..." the whole time since the hot water was so soothing.

I finally turned off the water and got out. I dried off my hair some until the dripping stopped and then I used the towel for my body. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was lying on the bed with a book.

"Edward, what are you reading?"

"Just a book I bought many years ago."

I nodded. I peaked over my shoulder. "Oops. Dropped my towel." I held back a giggle.

I took the towel. I put my one foot on the seat of his chair. I started drying each of my legs and then up my stomach, down my arms, massaging my breasts and then lastly dried my pussy. I looked at Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can go do this in the bathroom."

"No it's okay." He quickly snapped. I had to turn around so he didn't see my smile.

I went in my bag to get my clothes.

"Edward, do you think I should wear this?" I slipped on my black thong. "I'm not sure if it will chafe my skin a little. Can you feel under the one strap?" I went over to him. He was about to touch right above my ass. I slapped his hand lightly. "I forgot, we can't touch in naughty places." He looked at me with anger. Not specifically anger toward me but the whole restriction issue. Usually he'd already have taken me on the bed and made me cum at least twice.

I took off the thong and turned around so he could see my pussy and breasts.

"Maybe I'll wear these." They're lavender laced panties. "They're so smooth. They'll feel great on my skin." I reached in my bag. "Oh, and I have a matching bra. It's a push up too. Mm... that will look nice. I'm glad I brought my button down v-neck shirt. It will look great with it."

I put the panties on and started putting lotion on my legs. I left my chest bare for the time being. Give him a little taste before I cover them up. I put the lid on my lotion and put it on his bureau. My lips were a little chapped so I thought I'd put some on. But I noticed it was on the side table where I sleep.

I climbed on the bed, crawling over to get it. I had to crawl over Edward some to get it. He sat there in silence, unsure what I was going to do. I'm sure if his heart were to beat it'd be speeding up real fast.

At this point I was leaning right over him. My boobs were inches away from his chest. At one point I think my one nipple might have grazed his chest by accident. I kept my mouth about three inches away from his lips. He most certainly could feel my breath. I had my arm stretched out reaching for my chap stick.

He kept looking at my lips. "I need my chap stick." He let out a breath and I climbed off of him.

I decided to put lotion on my arms and stomach. I don't usually put it on my boobs but I was going to now. Teasing purposes of course.

While I did it I moaned. I saw him fidget on the bed. I put on my bra. "Edward, could you clasp this for me?"

"Sure."

He scooted off the bed and clasped the bra from behind.

I turned around and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

He reached up and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek to his hand. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me.

"You are so beautiful Isabella Swan." I blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself Edward Cullen." He smiled.

"Edward, I have to get dressed."

He trailed his fingers from my palms up to my shoulders and then cupped my face.

"Edward, I want to kiss you so badly right now."

"Me too. I'm already going crazy."

I giggled. "It's only been a few hours. I think I'd be decent if were at least allowed to kiss. I think then I'd be okay for the week. But no kissing at all is driving me insane and I've only been awake for an hour!" I couldn't help but laugh again. "I'm pathetic."

"If you're pathetic then I am too."

I backed away from his touch. He had a sad look on his face. "Okay, I need to get dressed before I give into temptations so early. I'm going to at least wait another day or two before I give in. Not saying that I am going to give in but I don't want to seem too weak."

I put on my button down v-neck long sleeved t-shirt. My cleavage was showing because of my push up bra. Then I slid up my jeans and tied my sneakers. I laughed.

"What's so funny love?"

"Just thinking about how sexy these old sneakers must be to you." I laughed again.

"Mm… They're very sexy."

I went over, ready to kiss him but then backed up. I blushed. "Shit, I forgot. That was a close one." I giggled. I actually did forget for that brief second. "You're not paying for my tuition just yet." I smiled.

"Yet. That's all I need to know." I smiled. He's ridiculous.

"Oh stop." I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.

Edward stood up and took off his shirt. I gasped. I was taken off guard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting changed." He started to unbuckle his pants. My breath sped up. He must have heard my heart beat accelerate because he let out a light laugh.

He slid off his pants and then took off his boxers. He turned around and I could see his cock. I started walking toward him, looking him up and down. He looked at me looking at him. I put my hand out to touch him and then I snapped out of it.

I looked up at him. "I um… I... I have to get out of here." I left the room and went outside to cool myself off. I sat on the front step sucking in the fresh air. I felt a little better.

I got up to go back into the house. When I started to jog back up the few front steps I bumped into Edward and he had to grab my waist to hold me from falling. I was pressed against his body.

I gasped at our body contact. He started to slide his hand down my back and I had to stop his hand.

"No Edward." He let out a breath he seemed to be holding.

I took his hand and we walked into the kitchen. We wouldn't let go of each other's intertwined fingers. PG-13, remember? Just no foreplay or making out. Holding each other with clothes on should be okay.

I went to get some juice and stood by the table drinking. I turned around to walk toward Edward when Emmett ran by, catching a football. I collided and the juice went all on the front of me. I gasped.

Next thing I know Alice raced in and practically yanked my shirt off. "Bella, I need to rinse this in cold water so it doesn't stain."

"Alice!" Great, now I'm just in my bra.

Emmett looked. "Mm.. Bella, is that Victoria Secret? Oh and a push up." My face was beat red. He stepped closer and pulled the back of the bra to look at the tag.

I slapped him on the hand. "Emmett, stop. What the hell?"

I stood there with my arms over my chest. Edward took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Need her to cover herself up Eddie-boy? Is it driving you nuts? Mm… poor guy." He patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

I now wore Edward's shirt. Smelling like him isn't helping. I grabbed a rag and started cleaning the counter and floor. Edward stopped me and he started cleaning it up.

"You don't have to do that Edward, I can."

"My brother should be but he's too much of a jackass to care. Besides, I want to help." He smiled at me. What a weirdo. Wanting to clean up juice? He's crazy.

When he leaned over to wipe the counter some got on his stomach.

"Edward, you have some on you."

"Oh." He went to wipe it with a paper towel.

"No! Let me."

He gave me an odd look. Probably thinking to him self 'WTF'.

I took the paper towel. I stared at where the juice was. It started to drip down his abs.

I giggled and blushed.

"Bella? Are you going to wipe it?"

I still stared at it.

"It's just…" I blushed. "It's just… I want to lick it so badly."

I heard him groan in aggravation. "Please Bella, don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry. I just really want to." I giggled. "Let me wipe it."

I took the paper towel and slowly started to wipe it off. I felt my hand rub his skin and I gasped. The feel of his skin is amazing.

"Edward, your skin… your skin feels amazing."

Emmett walked in. "Hey you two!" I jumped and backed away from Edward. "Edward, get a shirt on. Bella looks like she's gonna lose it. Wait, you know what, don't get a shirt on. I need you guys to lose."

I quickly went to the sink and got a cold rag to wipe my forehead and neck.

Emmett turned to me. "Damn Bella, you look like you're going through withdrawal or something. It's only been a few hours, get a grip."

"You get a grip." I threw the rag at him and headed into the living room.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The first channel was "The Wedding Date" and it was at the part where Deborah Messing and the escort were ready to have sex. I quickly turned the channel. Then it was "Chicago" where Renee Zellweger and the guy she was having an affair with were at her apartment and they were having sex. "Oh my god." I was getting aggravated. I changed it one more time. It was "Unfaithful" and Diane Lane and the Italian guy were having rough sex in the bathroom. I had to rub my thighs together. It was so hot. I had to turn it off. "Ugh!" I threw myself over and laid down on the sofa.

"I saw that." Edward said.

"Saw what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." I do.

"So you rubbing your thighs together during that particular scene was just a coincidence?"

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Edward, it's not my fault that scene was so hot. What did you expect me to do?" I paused. "I've got admit, in normal circumstances I would have already attacked you and we'd be up in your room naked."

"Please Bella, stop."

"Stop what?" I got up.

"You know what."

"I don't believe I do."

I made my way down near him, on my knees.

"Bella."

"What? I dropped something on the floor."

I was now low, kneeling down by his legs.

"Excuse me." I spread his legs wide to look in-between them. I got up on my knees in between his legs.

"Maybe it's over here." I leaned against his cock with my breasts to look at something. "Oh I think it maybe be over here." I thrusted harder against his cock with my breasts, reaching into the crack of the couch. Edward closed his eyes and lightly threw his head back. "Oh, my mistake. It's nothing." I got up and went to the other room to see Emmett.

"Hey Emmett. I have a question and please tell me 'no'."

"It depends."

I leaned in and so did he. "For this little bet… that doesn't include ourselves, right?"

"What do you mean 'ourselves'? Like you and me? Bella, do you want to have sex with me?" He yelled it.

"Shut up Emmett!"

Edward ran in. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing."

"Bella wants to have sex with me because you two can't."

"Shut up Emmett, I'd much rather give in to this bet than to ever have to sex with you."

"So what's going on then?" He knows I would never, he's just Mr. Nosey.

"It's nothing."

"Bella wanted to know if this bet included 'ourselves', whatever that means. I'm not sure what she meant." He turned to me. "So, what did you mean by that?"

I gave him a death stare. "Never mind. You never mentioned it in the rules so I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

I got up. "Emmett, you know what I'm talking about. You probably do it every hour." I laughed and walked away.

"Bella, you never answered my question."

"And I'm not going to."

I started running up the stairs. It was only a matter of seconds before Edward would figure it out.

I heard Emmett and Edward say something to each other.

"Oh my god Edward, she's going to touch herself! That's what she meant by 'ourselves.' Dude! Shit, I never did put that in the rules. What are you going to do?"

I'm sure he panicked for a quick second. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Afraid not. Damn man, I'd be going insane."

Then I heard footsteps, I ran in his room and shut the door. What do I do now?

I got on the bed and acted as though I was just relaxing, watching TV.

The door swung open and he darted in. I think he was surprised to see me on the bed, clothed.

"Hey Edward."

"What are you up to?"

"Just relaxing on this big, comfortable bed before I go home."

"I thought you'd be doing something else." He looked disappointed but also relieved.

"Oh really? What would that be?" I smiled.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't believe I do."

"Let's just say I'll have to do the same as you when you go home."

My eyes got big. "You wouldn't."

"Well, are you?"

I didn't say anything. "Depends."

"On?"

"On how I'm 'feeling' while I'm home."

"How are you feeling now?"

"You know exactly how I feel right now."

"Mmm… I'm not sure I do."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"What?" He wasn't sure what I was going to do.

I knelt on the bed. I pulled off my shirt and bra. His eyes wouldn't turn away from my body. Then I laid back, undid my pants, and pulled them and my panties off. Then I climbed under the blanket. I pulled the comforter over my head. I was completely under the covers. He couldn't see me at all.

I started to rub myself. I gasped. "Whoa, cold fingers." He groaned. I couldn't help but smile to myself. My fingers actually were a little cold.

As I rubbed my clit I also massaged my breasts. I gasped at my touch.

I took my hand from under the covers and reached for my lotion on the side table. Before I could someone ripped the covers off of the bed and climbed on me. I yelped.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

He had the lotion in his hand. "Give that back. I need it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." I took my finger and put it under the space between us to rub my clit again. Edward grabbed my hand. I growled. He stuck my middle finger in his mouth and I gasped.

"You taste so good."

I pulled my hand back. "Too bad you won't be able to taste me anymore." He growled. He wanted to so badly.

He leaned down, inches away from my face. "I can't take this."

"Edward, it's only Sunday. We need to get a grip on ourselves."

"You're right." He leaned back and started to get off of me.

"The best way for me to do that is to continue what I started." I quickly pulled the sheet back over me that was left on the bed. I stuck my fingers back in and started to pump in and out really fast. "Oh fuck."

Edward grabbed my hand. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

I growled but then sighed.

"You know what, it's fine. I can wait."

"Wait? Like until the bet is over?" He seemed a little relieved.

"Pff, please Edward. I won't be able to get through tonight without any release, there's no way I can wait until the end of this bet."

"What do you mean by 'wait' then?"

I got up on my knees while on the bed to be eye level with him. I played with the collar of his shirt. "I mean that I'll wait until I get home." I leaned in to where I could whisper in his ear. "I have something at my house that you don't – a shower head." I pulled back and blushed. He just stared at me. I giggled and got off the bed and started to get dressed.

I got dressed as Edward was lying on his sofa in his bedroom.

"Edward, I'm ready to go home. Can we leave soon?"

He didn't move or say anything.

"Edward?"

"No."

"No what?"

"I'm not taking you home."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what you'll do when you get home."

I decided to get smart with him. "Well I wouldn't have to do at my house if you'd just get one here." I laughed.

"Well I don't need one here because usually I'd provide that pleasure."

"Yes, usually. But now you can't so I think I need another shower."

He just stared at me.

"I'll go get Alice to take me home."

"She's out."

I turned around. "Does that mean you're going to take me home then?"

He didn't say anything.

"I'll walk then."

He ran behind me and put his arms around my waist. I quickly put my arms up to wrap around his neck before he let go. I grinded my ass against his cock and he moaned.

"Oh god, Bella."

I turned around to look at him.

"Please Edward, I need to get home."

He sighed. He knew he had to get me home anyways, it was getting late.

"Fine." I had a smile on my face.

I got to my house about 15 minutes later.

"I'll see you up in my room in a few minutes." I went to kiss him and we both stopped. I sighed and got out of the car.

I talked to Charlie for a few minutes about my day and then I went upstairs to go to bed.

There was a small package on my bed. I opened it. There was a note. "After your comment tonight I couldn't help but pick this up for you. Enjoy. – Emmett."

I gasped when I saw what was under the paper cover. Then I let out a little laugh from embarrassment.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." I quickly responded while I hid the package behind my back.

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

"Then show it to me."

"No, it's personal."

"Personal?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what it could be." He had his hand wrapped around his chin, tapping it with his index finger. He made it look like he was thinking hard about what it could be.

"You'll never know." I smirked.

I turned around and opened it again and I giggled.

"Geez," I whispered to myself with a laugh. I couldn't believe its size. Then quickly remembered he could hear me.

"What are you laughing at now?" He was right behind me. I jumped and dropped the box.

I quickly leaned down to pick it up but the note fell out. Edward picked it up.

"The package is from Emmett?"

"Oh is it? I guess so."

"What did he get you?"

"Personal, remember?" I smiled at him.

He growled.

I put the package on my bureau with a few books on top of it. Then I walked over to my desk and started to look through the drawers.

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"Um, yeah. Batteries."

"For what?"

"Nothing really."

He chuckled. "Bella, you are practically tarring through your drawers for batteries, obviously they're for something specific."

I turned around. "You know you're too observant for your own good."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's you that needs to be more subtle with things you want to hide."

I ignored what he said. "Yes!" I yelled and then realized how loud I yelled it.

I stood up and opened the package. I licked my lips. What the hell is wrong with me? Licking my lips for a toy? Get a hold of yourself Bella! Haha. I giggled again.

"Bella you're laughing and blushing at the same time. Something's up."

"Maybe."

"Okay, so that's a 'yes'."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

I sighed. "Edward I'm going to get a shower."

**The next chapter goes right from this scene but turns into EPOV. Lets see his thoughts on the matter. **

**Please leave reviews! **


	3. Well, that's different

14

**See what Edward's thought are about Bella's present. **

**What other things does she do in the next day to drive him insane? Less clothing I can say that much. **

**EPOV**

She got her pajamas together and walked past her bureau. Little did she know is that she hit the box she got tonight and it fell into her hamper. I didn't budge or tell her because I wanted to know what was in it.

"I'll be out in a bit." She giggled. I growled. I knew what she was going to do.

I went over to her hamper and opened the box. I got big eyed. What the fuck? Emmett bought her a dildo! And a big one no less. What do I do from here? Do I confront her and take it? Do I secretly take it? Let her have it? But then again, if I'm with her how can she use it? That will drive her nuts. She is going to look for every excuse to be alone. I've got her. Let the teasing begin.

I put the box and the books back where they were. Then that's what I heard it.

"Ah, yes…Mmm…" She gasped and I heard heavy breathing.

She started mumbling and whispering under her breath. "Oh Edward. Yes. Right there." Oh my god she's doing that pretending it's me. I wanted to scream!

I had my hands in my hair, leaning forward while sitting on the bed. I was shaking my foot up and down in aggravation.

"Yes… yes… yes… yes… yes… ahh…. Edward… huh!" On that last 'huh' I got furious and accidently ripped her pillow in two pieces. I heard panting. I'm ready to flip!

About a minute or two later I heard the water turn off.

She came out and had a shameful look on her face.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing."

"Something is bothering you."

"I'm gathering you heard me." It looked like she felt guilty.

I didn't say anything. She wasn't loud so Charlie couldn't have heard her but I obviously did.

She turned around. "Edward, why do I feel guilty? I feel like I just cheated on you… with hard-pressured water! What is wrong with me?"

I got up. "Nothing is wrong with you. You needed release and you found a way to do so. You shouldn't feel bad."

"I want to give _you _release."

"I know you do." I let out a little chuckle. I lifted up her chin. She looked at me.

"Maybe I can help you in some way."

"How's that?" I had no idea what she meant.

"I need you to leave for a little bit for me to do it but don't worry, I give you my word I won't do anything to myself. Okay?"

I was hesitant but if she said she wont then I believe her. "Okay. I believe you."

"Okay good. Get going and I'll text you when I'm done."

"Done?"

"Not with that. Calm down."

"Okay. See you soon." I took her hand and kissed the top of her hand.

"Love you."

"Love you too my love."

I climbed out of her window and left.

**BPOV**

So Edward just left. I'm going to put on a few different pairs of lingerie and take pictures.

I got out the first one. Edward has never seen these few because I bought them on my own. I saved up money and went one day he was gone hunting.

This first one I had fluffed up my hair to be a little wild. I put on some make up and fixed up my bed some. I put on the lingerie and set up the camera on my desk. First I put with my hand between my legs and my index finger on my left hand innocently in my mouth, as if I'm embarrassed with what I was doing. Then I laid on my back on my bed and put the camera on top my headboard. That way it would take a picture of me lying down. I had my one leg bent inward some while my two hands where under my head, scrunching up my hair. I had my eyes closed with a seductive smile on my face, biting my lip. Then the last one I did was me laying on my stomach with my knees bent a little, causing my feet to be in the air some. I had my head turned slightly as if I was looking a little behind me. This caused my whole body, including my ass, to show in the picture.

This second one was braless. It was a chemise. The first shot I took was with my camera placed on my desk. I stood up and had my hands on my breasts, covering them. Then I took a side view one with me on my knees leaning backward. My hair hung and my arms were at my sides holding my weight. Next I took a frontal of me leaning forward as if I would be straddling him. But my body at that angle would cause my boobs to hang, not revealing my nipples. I decided to give him a taste. I put my camera back at the top of my headboard so that it showed my whole body, in a downward view. I had my hands spread out flat causing each of my arms to hang off the bed. I turned my head to the left, not making eye contact with the camera. My breasts were bare so he had a perfect view of them. Lastly, I took one more picture of me on my back but leaning on my elbows throwing my head back causing my chest to pop up. That was the last picture I took in that outfit.

I decided to give him something hardcore. I took pictures of me topless with only crotchless panties on. I put them on and first took a picture of me standing up, with the camera taking a picture of my ass. I had turned my head some to look at the camera. Next I sat on the ground, leaning on my bed. I opened my legs with my legs bent, feet on the ground. He had a clear view of my pussy. Then I took a picture of my hand on my lower abdomen and I was smiling seductively. The last one I took was me with my fingers in me, legs spread, while my crotchless panties were still on.

He is going to flip. I connected my camera to the computer. I printed the pictures out and immediately deleted the pictures from my camera and computer. I'm not risking them getting out in the open.

After I got changed I found a manila envelope and put the pictures in it. I sealed it and kissed the front with lipstick on my lips. I wrote. ' A present for my favorite person in the world.'

I got changed and texted Edward.

_Hi._

_Hi love. How are things going?_

_They went great. Come over please. _

_I'll be there in a minute. _

_Okay. See you soon. _

Should l give it to him now? I think I will. He can look at them while I sleep or when he gets home. His choice.

He was in my room in a minute, like he said.

"So what did you do to help me?"

I didn't say anything, I just handed him the envelope.

"And don't lose it, it's my only copy."

"Okay?"

"Do you want to open it now or later?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Probably when you're alone." I winked and went to lie in bed.

"Just wait until tomorrow after school. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"I'm not sure. What exactly am I waiting for?"

"Something that is well worth waiting for. But for now I'm going to keep them here with me."

"Bella. Now I want to see what's in the envelope."

"Nope, sorry. Edward, come lay with me while I sleep. We have school tomorrow, maybe we'll be distracted and things will be a little better."

"Maybe, I doubt it, but maybe."

I giggled and quickly fell asleep.

**Monday**

When I woke Monday morning Edward wasn't there but he left a note.

_Went home to get changed. I'll be back at 7 to pick you up. _

_Love you. _

_Edward_

It was almost summer out so it was quite warm. They don't have a strict dress policy at school since it isn't Phoenix where people wear next to nothing at school because of the heat. I'm going to wear a tank top, jean capris, and flats. Not only will I be cooler but also it should get Edward's non-beating heart going.

I was finishing up eating breakfast when I heard the horn honk. He's here! I'm so glad it's cloudy out even though it's hot and humid. Get ready Edward for some skin. Oh and I wore a pink bra and a thong. I think a few times I'll bend down to fix my shoe or pick up my pencil…. Give him a little peep from behind but also bend down and show by boobs in the frontal region. I'm excited.

I walked outside and headed toward Edward. He was looking me up and down, probably examining what I'm wearing.

"That's a different outfit." It was his nice way of saying 'why are you wearing that?'

I looked down and smoothed out my shirt.

"Yeah. Well, it is quite warm out so I wanted to be able to stay cool."

"Ah. So it has nothing to do with you trying to tease me?" He smiled.

"I never said that." I smiled back and he opened the door for me.

He got in the car and started heading to school. I took his hand and refused to let it go.

After a few minutes I spoke to myself. "Hmm… that's different."

He looked at me. "What is?" He looked over out my window. I think he thought I meant something we passed while driving.

"Nothing." I think he realized it's not about something out the window since I didn't immediately elaborate.

"Bella, it's obviously not 'nothing.' If you honestly didn't want to tell me then you wouldn't have said it out loud."

I turned to him and gave him a look.

He knew he was right so he gave me that famous grin of his.

"So?"

"It's just… different."

"What is?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"What about me that is different?"

"Something you didn't do."

He looked worried, probably playing back the entire morning.

"What didn't I do? Is it good that I didn't do it or bad that I didn't do it?"

I turned to him. "Like I said… different."

"Bella, if you don't start elaborating my head is going to explode."

"Fine."

"The thing that you didn't do today unlike every other day is…" I stopped for a second. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to appear conceded."

"Bella, I know you're not conceded."

"I know but I'm about to sound like it."

"Just say it Bella, please." He stretched out 'please' because he really meant it.

I cleared my throat. I was looking out the window. I didn't want to make eye contact. "Okay, what you didn't do today that you have always done every morning since we've been together was… call me… beautiful."

I looked over to him. He had a shocking look on his face. He didn't seem to notice. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize."

"It's okay. I just realized it myself. Is it because of my outfit? Do you not like it?"

"What?" He's in disbelief.

"I mean you told me I look 'different.' I wasn't sure if that was a good different or a bad different."

He squeezed my hand. "Most definitely a good different."

I nodded. "But I don't want you to feel obligated to call me beautiful every day. I only want you to if you want to. If I do look hideous one day I want you to call me that." I giggled at how silly that sounds. "Okay?" Could you imagine you boyfriend calling you hideous. I could see Emmett doing that.

"Bella, you will never look hideous to me. You are beautiful every second of every day. And I will call you beautiful because that is what you are. You. Are. Beautiful."

"Ugh… I sound so conceded. You know what, just forget about the whole thing. Now I feel like one of those barbie chicks that get pissy if they're boyfriend doesn't ravish them with complements every second of the day." I looked over. "I'm sorry. I promise not to be stuck up anymore."

"You are not stuck up and I will ravish you all I want, regardless of what you say." He smiled.

I blushed. "Alright, alright… don't start now. Later."

"So I can do it later?"

"If it gets you to stop now then sure, later it is. But keep them to a minimum, okay?"

"No promises."

I let out a deep sigh and he chuckled.

We got out of the car and walked thru the parking lot with Edward's arm around my waist and my head leaning on the side of his chest.

Jess came up to me. "Bella, will you come to the community pool with us this afternoon? Please."

"I don't know Jess."

"You can come too Edward. I'm sure all the girls at the pool will just love that. Including me." He politely smiled and she laughed.

"But Jess, it's crappy out."

She shook her head. "No, by this afternoon it's supposed to be really sunny. It will be great weather for the pool."

Edward spoke up. "Go ahead Bella. Emmett is dragging me to this video game thing in Port Angeles anyways." I knew he was lying. Stupid shinning skin.

"Um, okay." I turned back to Jess. "I guess count me in then."

"Awesome. I'll let everyone else know."

"Okay."

She walked away, heading toward the rest of the group.

"Edward, I really wish you could come."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

I started to trail my fingers from the hem of the bottom of his shirt and rubbed my hands over his clothes all the way up, feeling his abs. He gasped and stared at me.

I stared at his stomach. "I can't wait until Sunday 12:01am. I'm going to put whip cream on your abs and lick it off." I blushed. I put my hand over my face. "I can't believe I just said that out loud." I was actually talking to myself but unconsciously said it out loud.

I heard him let out a low growl. "You need to stop talking like that. Please."

I giggled. "Of course I won't. I need you to give in. Now I'm definitely going to speak my mind." I looked him in the eyes. "That includes every dirty thought I have."

I took his hand and we walked into school.

"So what are you really going to do this afternoon?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe go hunting. Waste time."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah." He sounded thrilled.

"You know what else would be fun?"

"Bella. Don't." He began to walk away from me, heading to class.

I followed him. "What? No, I wasn't going to say anything about that."

He stopped. "Okay then, what would be fun?"

"What I was going to say was that… I was in the store last week and saw edible cherry oil…" He rolled his eyes and began to walk away again. "… I thought next time we have some alone time, I could suck it off of something."

He stopped. "Bella. Please."

"What? You can spread it over my center too. Lick it off. Maybe it'll taste good to you, probably not, but it will definitely feel so good to me." I stretched the 'so.' I know he'd probably do it just so that it makes me feel good. Regardless, I will definitely do it to him.

He growled.

I cupped his face. "I'll see you at lunch."

I went off to my class as he went to his.

A few periods later it was finally lunch. Edward met me outside my classroom. I took his hand and we began to walk to the cafeteria.

"Edward, what bikini should I wear this afternoon?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Fine, when Mike picks me up this afternoon I'll let him decide then."

He looked at me. "You're not letting him in your bedroom."

I stepped closer to him. I pushed him against the locker and rubbed my body against him. He gasped. "And why not?"

He loudly swallowed. "You know why."

I started trailing my hand up his inner thigh. He gasped loudly.

"Bella, you may want to stop that. A teacher is coming around the corner."

I quickly took my hand off of him and backed away.

"I'm glad you stopped me. I was a second away from grabbing your cock." He made a noise that was a cross between being mad that I am saying this but also mad that he said something and didn't just let me do it.

We walked in, I got a few things for lunch, and then we sat down.

"Bella, what time am I picking you up?" Mike asked.

"Oh, uh, I guess around 3:30. Is that good?"

"Yeah, sure. We're all meeting up at 4 so that should be fine."

"Okay. Sounds good." I looked at Edward with a smirk and he looked back. He had a confused look, wondering why I was looking at him like that. I turned back to Mike. "Plus it's good you're coming early. If I can't decide on a bikini to wear you can help me choose."

He swallowed loudly in response. "Um, okay."

Edward let out a low growl. He was pissed.

He leaned to whisper in my ear. "You're going to decide before he picks you up. _I'll _help you decide."

I kept looking straight; I didn't turn my head to look at him. "Mm… you may see me naked and possibly have to feel the texture of the material, you know, to make sure it won't be rough on my skin."

He swallowed. "If that what it takes."

I turned my head, our lips barely touching. "Great. I can't wait." I quickly snapped out of it and looked forward again.

He leaned back to sit up straight again.

I moved my chair closer to him and leaned on his chest during lunch. He kept his arm around me. I kept my hand on his knee, occasionally rubbing the inner part of it. The entire lunch period I knew he was on edge, wondering if I would dare move my hand up some.

I knew the bell was about to ring. I slowly moved my hand up his inner thigh. I was inches away from his cock. Then the bell rang. Edward let out a deep exhale.

"Lets go Edward. One more class and the to my house. We have some bikinis we need to look through."

He slowly got up. I wonder if he had a hard on. I giggled to myself at the possibility.

"Edward, do you… do you need a minute?" I bit my lip. He didn't say anything nor looked at me. "You know in normal circumstances I'd take you in the bathroom and solve that problem for you."

He growled. I took his hand and we headed to class.

Finally the last bell rang and we were at Edward's car. He opened the door for me and stood there until I got in. I remembered I had my thong on. I bent down to look under the seat.

"Edward, do you know if I left my chap stick in here? Maybe it rolled under the seat."

I felt some cool air on my lower back so I knew my thong was showing. Then I arched my back so my ass would pop out some. Now my jeans were tight against my ass. I heard him groan. It was difficult not to laugh.

I got up. "Hmm... I guess not." I got in the car and he closed the door.

We got to my house and we went upstairs. I went in the bathroom to brush my hair, wet my face, and go to the bathroom. It was an unusually hot day so I wanted to cool off and get my hair out of my face.

I went back into my room with a towel on and put my hair up in a loose bun. I started going through my drawers, looking through my bathing suits. I put them on my bed and matched them up. I had about 5 pairs. Alice took me last week to get some.

Edward sat on my computer chair looking at me.

I dropped my towel and I heard him gasp. I giggled.

"Okay Edward, this is my first one." I put on the bottoms and then the top. I heard him whimper since he I wasn't naked anymore. "I really like the colors of this one. What do you think?" He just stared, examining my whole body.

"It's really nice."

"It's different… unique. And I really like how it shows my chest a lot."

"I like that for me to only see. I'm not comfortable that all the other guys at the pool will see it."

"Oh stop. It's a bikini. It's going to show skin. And I really like how it ties on the side. Easy access." I giggled.

"Bella, the bottoms barely cover anything."

"That's the point. Like I said… easy access."

I smiled and started to take it off. He gasped once again since I was naked.

"Alright Edward, I like this one too because it's your favorite color on me." I smiled and began to put it on. "I like it that it has push up padding, so my boobs look better. "And the ties again..." I started to walk toward him. "…I can't wait until you can untie them while we're in the water together and…" I put my legs over each side of him so I was straddling him. "…slide your cock out of your swim trunks and let you ride my clit." He gasped and closed his eyes.

He looked me in the eyes. "Bella. You're breaking the rules."

"No I'm not. You're in clothes. I'm wearing clothing but even if Emmett would say something, you're not touching me so that's not breaking any rules. We're not kissing. And I'm not dry humping you. I'm perfectly still. No rules are broken."

"This is not helping."

"Exactly."

"Edward, can you feel the material to make sure that it's not rough on my skin?" I pouted.

He didn't move. I decided to take his hand and touch the fabric on my ass.

"Do you think it's soft enough?"

He nodded.

"And what about this padding?" I put his hands on my breasts. Do you think it's full and feels right?"

He nodded again.

"What about these ties? Do you think they're tight enough? What if they come undone?"

He pulled on the ties. "No they look fine."

"Good then."

I got off of him and went over to change to into three more but the first two are the ones I was really debating on.

"So Edward, which of these two do you think would be best?"

"The navy."

"Why did you pick that one?"

"Because it's my favorite color on you but more importantly, it covers a little more than the other one does."

"Exactly." I paused and picked up the multicolored one. "I'm going to wear this one."

"But I said the other one."

"I know. You want me to cover up more so I'm going to wear less."

He growled and stared at me. "Why do you always do this to me? Why do I even bother giving you my opinion?"

"Because I love doing this to you and you love watching me to it. Don't try and deny it." I smirked.

I got naked once again to change.

After I put on the one bathing suit again I put on my tank top and shorts. I slipped on my sandals and put my towel, suntan lotion, and sunglasses in my bag.

I went over to Edward. I was about to kiss him. "Edward, I want to kiss you so badly right now."

Instead of kissing him on the lips I quickly kissed him on the neck. "Don't tell."

"I won't."

Mike was outside and I got in his car. We headed to the pool as Edward got in his car to head home. But I knew he probably wouldn't go home. Well, he'd drop off his car and then hang in the woods to watch me in my bikini.

**Please leave a review. **


	4. A Day at the Pool

**See what happens by the pool.**

**EPOV**

Bella just headed to the pool with Mike. He looked disappointed. He hoped Bella wanted to show him some of her bikinis. I knew she never was going to, she just wanted to mess with me. She drives me insane. I love her.

I dropped off my car at home and ran to the pool. I stayed in the woods but sat on a boulder and watched Bella. She is so beautiful. I still can't believe I forgot to tell her that this morning. Shit, I forgot to tell her while she was showing me her bikinis today too. Damn, I'm so worried not to lose control that I forget to be and say as I usually do. I mean, I was fine when we didn't have sex. I guess now that I know what I was missing all I want is to have that physical relationship back. This is killing us both.

Bella got out of the car and they both walked through the gate to get to the pool. They walked over to Jess and Angela. They saved her a lounge chair so they could all lie out.

Bella laid out her towel and put her bag next to her chair. She sat down and got out her sunglasses.

"Bella, did you put suntan lotion on?" Jess asked.

"Oh, no. I forgot to ask Edward to do it for me." I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about that. I can't wait until Sunday. If it's sunny then, I'm going to put suntan lotion on every inch of her body.

"You really should. Your skin is really fair. You'll burn so quick." Angela nodded in agreement.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess I should put some on."

"I'll do it!" Mike eagerly volunteered. I growled.

"Um, okay." She didn't want to be mean and say no.

She handed him her sun tan lotion. She stood up and took off her shirt. He gasped.

_Holy shit she looks hot. Damn. And I get to touch her skin. Awesome. I'm just glad Cullen isn't here, he'd kick my ass. _

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. He's right.

Then she started to take off her shorts. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_Oh my god, that is barely covering anything. Shit. _

"Wow Bella, that's a nice bathing suit."

"Oh, um thanks."

"Did Edward help you decide?" _Lucky bastard. _

"Yeah."

"Well, he made the right choice."

She laughed. "Actually he wanted me to wear another one because it showed a little less skin. So, to tease him I wore this one."

"Well you definitely made the right decision." She giggled and then sat down on her chair.

Then I heard Jess' thoughts. It was bound to happen. _Oh my god, look at Bella, she's practically naked. Is she trying to make the rest of us look bad? Well, at least there's one thing I have that she doesn't – big boobs. She barely has any. She should get her rich boyfriend to buy her some. I'm sure he'd love that. _

I growled. I love her the way she is. Sometimes Jess pisses me off. I chuckled to myself.

"Bella, I really like your bathing suit. It's exotic looking." Angela had no bad thoughts of her.

She laughed. "Thanks. I like yours too. The color goes really well with your skin." Then Ben ran over and hugged Angela from behind.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He kissed her.

I wish I could kiss Bella right now. I'd be doing the exact same thing.

Mike started to rub lotion on her back. He stayed up top but then made his way lower and lower until he was right above the hem of her bikini bottoms. I had a large and thick tree limb in my hand and broke it in half. Then he did her shoulders and then back down her back again.

She giggled. "Mike that tickles."

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Okay, I think that's it. Thanks."

_Ugh. I wanted to say 'no, I think I need to do more' but I didn't. Coward. _

She had done her front. I didn't want him to rub her stomach, thighs, or chest.

She laid down to soak up the sun.

I watched her start to sweat. She needs a drink.

She sat up. "Guys, I'm going to go to the concession stand to get a drink. Does anyone want anything?"

"Um yeah, I'll have a lemonade."

"Um, okay." Of course Jess had to ask for something.

"How about your Angela?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." She's so polite.

Bella had to go back into her bag to get more money because apparently Jess isn't paying for her own drink. Ugh.

Bella got up and started walking while counting her money. Then a football was thrown. It was going at a great speed. It must have been one of the football players. Another guy was running to catch it. He missed it and it slammed right into her face. Her hand immediately went to her cheek as she went flying into the pool. I stood up. I wanted to run to her.

She didn't come up right away. Tyler, who is the pool lifeguard, dove in the pool to get her. A few seconds later he brought her up. She was coughing. Mike and Ben pulled her out. She sat up and was still coughing some.

Tyler put his hand on her cheek. "Damn Bella, your cheek is beat red."

"I'm fine."

"Ben, go get her some ice."

"Guys, I said I'm fine."

"I'd feel better if you at least put some ice on it."

She hesitated. "Fine."

He helped her up and she walked back over to her chair.

She sat back.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

I decided to look through Angela's eyes to see her face.

Oh my god, it's so red. It covers her whole cheek. It looks painful. Ugh!

Then I got a text.

"_I know you saw that."_

"_Yeah." _

"_I'm fine so don't worry."_

"_Of course I'm worried, you're in pain."_

"_It just stings a little."_

"_That football was going really fast."_

"_I didn't even see it coming. My money is floating in the pool now. There goes my coke." _

"_Ask someone to get it for you." _

"_It's all right. I don't want to bother them. They're all doing their own thing again."_

She's always thinking of others. I guess her strength of selflessness can also be seen as her weakness. She's too kind for her own good.

Angela got up. "Bella, what drink did you want? I'm going to go get one. My treat."

"Angela, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to."

She hesitated. "Thank you. I'll have a coke."

"One coke coming up."

She walked away to get the soda for her. Angela is so sweet and kind to Bella. She's a great person.

"You texting Edward, Bella?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I meant are you sexting Edward?"

"What?" She laughed in shock of her question. "No Jess."

"At least tell me you're _having_ sex."

"Jess that's private." Bella likes her privacy. She may be bold and open about sex with me behind closed doors, but she's shy and quiet with others. It's one of the many things I love about her.

"Oh please, Bella, if I were you I'd be announcing to the world that I was sleeping with Edward Cullen. _The_ Edward Cullen."

She giggled and blushed. Dead give away.

Jess sat up and took off her sunglasses. "Oh my god Bella, you are, aren't you?"

"What? Jess, it's private whether we are or are not."

"Bella, you're blushing. You totally are."

"Jess. Please."

Mike walked up to them and sat on the bottom of Bella's lounge chair.

"So what are you ladies talking about?"

"Just about Bella and Edward having sex."

'Jess!" Bella covered her face in embarrassment. I don't like to talk bad about women but Jess can be a real, well, how does Bella put it… oh right, a real 'bitch.'

Bella looked at Mike. "Mike, don't listen to her."

He had the face of shock, disappointment, and sadness all mixed together. I would love to announce to the world that I am sleeping with Bella Swan but I know she'd be embarrassed from people who knew. She'd think that that's all they'd think about when they saw us. Sure my family knew, how could they not, but no humans other than herself knew, especially her dad. And she's right, it is private.

"So, wait, are you?"

"Mike, that is private. I'd appreciate it if you both would butt out of my private life and focus on your own."

"Sorry Bella."

"It's fine Mike, it's just, you know I don't like attention and I like to keep certain things to myself."

Jess butt in before Mike could reply. "But Bella, come on, I bet he's great in bed. The things I would let him do to me."

Mike left on that note. I'm sure Bella wish she could too.

"Jess! I'm sitting right here and you're talking about having sex with my boyfriend."

"Well, someone should be. It'd be a waste if no one would soak up that hotness."

"Jess. Stop talking about Edward like that. He's not a piece of meat."

"I'm just saying… you have one of the hottest guys in the world at your fingertips and you're not even taking advantage of it. Plus, come on Bella, he could have any girl in the world, you may want to give in before he runs off."

"You know what Jess, could you stop talking about this? Edward isn't like that and he wouldn't run off if I didn't have sex with him. Our relationship is based on much more than sex."

"Well, he took off once before, who says he won't do it again."

Bella looked right at her. There was silence for a few seconds. "Wow Jess, that was low. Way low." She looked like she was going to cry.

I wanted to scream. I knew if I did everyone would hear it. I will never and I mean never leave her ever again, no matter what.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to go that far. I'm just really curious." I'm sure she's cursing to herself right now.

"Jess. Drop it. I don't want to talk about any of it anymore."

"Fine. Fine. Consider it dropped."

"Thank you."

Bella got up and walked away. Where is she going? I saw her wipe her face. She's crying. Ugh! Fuck! She turned the corner. She must be going to the bathroom. I saw a girl from school go into the bathroom too. I know the bathroom is private for girls but I'm going to look through her eyes to see Bella.

The girl walked in. Bella was by the sink. She had a wet paper towel in her hand wiping her face. She was crying, seriously crying. Her face was blotchy. I wanted to scream.

"Bella, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." And then she went into the stall. I could hear her sobs. The girl was going into her own stall so I pulled back.

Shortly after Bella came out. Her face was a little puffy but she put on her sunglasses to block her face.

I can't believe this. I don't know what to do or what to say to make it better. I made the worse decision I have ever made and left the love of my life. Instead of her moving on with her life I left her in constant pain for months.

"Here Bella, here's your soda."

"Oh thanks Ang. I'll get you back some other time."

"Nope. My treat, remember?" Bella just smiled at her and laid back down.

I could hear Bella's heart beat slowing down. She's falling asleep. I wish I were down there with her. What if she is in the sun too long and burns? Hopefully her friends would watch out for that.

I watched as she slept. She turned her one leg over, causing her to almost lie on her side. This caused her bikini bottoms pulled tighter. Her ass was basically hanging out. If she moved any more it would pull more and her pussy would show. Mike was staring at her this whole time. Bella moved her leg more to get more comfortable. Her pussy was now showing a little bit. I could see it through Mike's eyes. I had to keep myself calm. She'd be embarrassed knowing people could see her like that. But I'm furious because _he_ is seeing her like that.

His heart accelerated. Fuck! Ugh! He won't stop looking. Then she must have not been comfortable because she turned back over where she was lying on her back. Thank god.

Then she must have been having a sex dream because then she slid her hands from her outer thighs, over her stomach, and massaged her breasts. I was so hard. Oh my god people are going to stare. I want her right now, so badly.

I called her before she could do anything else. I kept saying 'come on' to myself for her to pick up. Then she slid her one hand down. Mike's eyes were glued to her body and his heart accelerated even more as her hand went lower down her stomach. Her fingers were about to go under her bikini bottoms when she heard the phone and she woke up. That was close. I let out a huge sigh. Mike looked aggravated. I'm glad.

_Fuck! Fuckin' phone!_

"_Hello?" _

"_Bella." _

"_Hi Edward." _

"_Do you realize what you almost did?" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Were you having a sex dream?" _

_She giggled. "Maybe. Why?" _

"_Lets just say you put on a little show for Mike." _

_She covered her face. "What?" She was blushing. _

"_I think you don't want to know." _

"_Probably not." There was a pause. "Show me later?" My little tease. _

"_How about I tell you later while we're alone and you can demonstrate it." _

_I heard her let out a deep breath. "Definitely. I can't wait." _

"_Me neither. And you know, it wouldn't break any rules either since you'd be doing the touching." _

"_As long as you do some touching…" She whispered the last part into the phone. "…to yourself." She giggled. _

"_I guess we'll see what happens." _

_She whispered. "I want you so much. I'd do you in front of all these people if it meant I could have you right now." _

"_Bella stop talking like that. I'm losing it." _

I heard Jess' voice in the background. "Bella, are you talking to Edward? It sounds like you guys are talking about sex stuff."

"Jess, mind your own business." She came back on the phone_. "Sorry." _

"_It's alright love. See you soon?" _

"_Definitely." _

She hung up.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go for a swim. Either of you want to join me? It's pretty hot out."

"No we're good."

"Okay."

She got up and walked to the latter. She made a sound when she touched the water. It must be a little chilly. She stood back up. Seemed she was preparing herself to go in.

Then I saw Ben running. He ran wrapped his arms around Bella and they both went right into the pool. When he did that she screamed. Do all the guys have to touch her?

They both came up. "Ben!" Bella yelled. She splashed him with the water.

"What? It would have taken you forever to get in."

"It's freezing!"

"Oh stop, no it's not."

"You stop. And yes it is."

"Wimp."

"You're the wimp."

"Bella, you need to come up with better come backs."

"I'll get right on that." I chuckled. She's so cute.

"Smart ass."

"."

She swam around some but after a few minutes she got out. She was dripping wet. I'm sure in more than one place. Ha. That is something Bella would say. I guess she's rubbing off on me. I wish she were rubbing on me. There I go again! I laughed to myself.

She padded her face and chest and then laid out her towel to lie on it.

I watched her for another half hour and then she sat up again.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna get going. I've been here for a few hours and it's getting chilly out. Plus I have to make dinner for Charlie."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's fine. You're all are having a good time. I can just walk."

"Bella, you shouldn't walk alone."

"I'll be fine Angela." Yeah, she'll be fine because I will pick her up. There's no way she's going to walk alone, wet, in a bikini, on the side of the road.

"Bella, I don't feel comfortable with you walking home alone." There she goes again, Angela is a great friend.

"Okay, to make you feel more comfortable, I'll call Edward. But thank you for worrying about me. It's very kind of you."

She smiled at Bella as she was calling me.

I answered and she asked for me to pick her up. Naturally I would.

I met her at the corner about 20 minutes later, to not seem suspicious.

"Edward, I'm going to get your seat wet."

"Bella, it's leather. I don't care."

She got in and we left.

**BPOV**

We were in his car; I rested my head against the window. I was beat. The sun tired me out.

"Let me see your face love."

I turned my cheek.

"How does it look?" I pulled down the mirror to look.

"It looks much better than before."

"Yeah, it's all better." I giggled. "That football came out of no where. I didn't even know what it was until they told me."

"Do you know how difficult it was for me not to come and jump in the pool after you?"

"I imagine it was hard. Real hard." I giggled.

"Stop Bella."

We arrived to my house shortly after. I was wrapped in my towel. I hung it outback on a patio chair to dry.

I started to make dinner.

"Edward, what are you staring at?"

"You. You're so beautiful."

"Ah, you said it." I smiled.

Edward darted over to me. He ran his fingers from my cheek down over the center of my chest, down my stomach, over my pussy and then back up. I gasped with every touch.

"Don't be fresh." He laughed. "I have to make dinner."

"Okay. Okay." He sat back down. I knew he was still staring at me.

"What should I make?" I stood on my tippy toes. I couldn't reach the one box of noodles.

I felt cold hands go around my waist. He lifted me up by my hips. I grabbed the box and he put me down.

I turned around. "Are you looking for excuses to touch me?"

He smiled. "Maybe." I smiled and moved around him.

I put the noodles in the boiling water and put garlic bread in the toaster. The tomato sauce was heating in a pot.

I put my head over and scrunched and played with my hair for it to be fluffed up some. It was sticking to my back. Then I swung my head back up in a sexy way. I heard Edward gasp. I giggled to myself.

Charlie walked in. I heard him putting away his gun and hanging up his jacket.

"Hey Bells," he yelled.

"Hey dad."

He came into the kitchen.

He looked at me, to Edward, and then back to me. "Bella, why are you dressed like that?"

I looked down at myself. "What, it's my bathing suit."

"Don't you think it is a little exposing?"

"Thank you." Edward said, liking that someone is on his side.

Charlie looked at him.

"Sir, I told her that this morning when she decided to wear it. She, of course, wouldn't listen." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, it's like why bother."

"We can try, can't we?" Edward smiled at him. Yay, they're having an actual conversation. Even if it is bashing on me.

"I guess so." Charlie was still smiling.

He looked at me again. "Bella, put on some clothes would ya."

I had drained the noodle and mixed it with the heated sauce.

"Fine. Dinner is done anyways. The noodles are mixed with the sauce already and garlic bread will be done in a few minutes. Just take it out of the toaster when it the ding goes off."

"Okay, okay. Go change."

"Bella, I'm going to take off. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. See ya." He kissed me on top of my head. "Goodbye sir."

"See ya."

Edward left and drove away. He'd be back in a few minutes.

I headed upstairs and closed my door. I locked it since I was getting changed.

He was lying on my bed already. I wasted no time and started to untie my top. I let it fall to the floor. I turned around. He gasped. He's seen my body so many times yet I still took his so-called breath away.

Then I slid down my bikini bottoms and walked over to lay with him.

He played with my hair. "You know, I would have made you cum about 3 times already."

I blushed and chuckled. "Edward, you're ridiculous."

He chuckled. "Now you know what I've had to deal with."

"You know, I would have made you cum 4 times already." I giggled.

"I doubt that."

"Wow. That's harsh." I sat up. I pouted. "You hurt my feelings." I walked over to my bureau. "If that's how you feel then I won't try anymore since you're questioning my skills." I got up to walk over to my bureau.

"So now you have skills?"

"You don't think I do?"

"I never said that."

I giggled. "Well I can definitely say _you _do. I mean, you know someone's good when you can't walk for a few hours after they've just had great, and I mean great, sex." I paused. "I mean that's what it was like with my last boyfriend. I literally couldn't walk until the next morning."

He gave me a death stare.

"You're so cute when you get like that. I like getting you worked up. It's hot."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"You find the oddest things 'hot'."

"Fine. Things I usually find hot I'll keep it to myself and won't tell you. That way you won't laugh at me."

He growled. "No. You have to tell me whatever turns you on. No matter what it is."

I hesitated. "Fine. But if you laugh… I don't care if you have your cock in me… if you laugh after I tell you, I'm sliding you out and walking out of the room."

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" I made my way closer to him.

"Don't you dare take me out of you. If you try to pull me out then I'll hold your hips down and fuck you senseless."

I moaned and pulled on his shirt. "God Edward, please… please don't talk like that."

"Talk like what?" He smiled. "Oh you mean talking about how I will fuck your pussy with my tongue and then after you're soaked I'll plunge my cock in you and fuck you until you're screaming my name over and over again."

My heart was racing. "Oh god Edward." I started to rub my clit and Edward saw. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth. "You're being so open with your words and actions Edward." I looked at my fingers near his mouth. "It's really hot."

"Mm… something else that turns you on. Good to know."

He was ready to put them in his mouth. "Don't you dare."

"Oh I am."

He put my finger in his mouth and sucked on it. I let out a gasp.

I pulled back and got off the bed. I started to wave my hand to cool myself off. I quickly looked in the box on my bureau. The dildo wasn't in the box. I started looking through my dresser. "What the fuck?"

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for this would you?"

I turned around and the thick and long dildo was in his hand.

"Give that back."

"No."

"Edward, I need it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. So badly."

"I know. I can see your juices running down your thigh."

I blushed and looked down. I wiped the juice with my fingers. Edward ran over and stuck them in his mouth. I can't believe he just did that.

I started breathing heavy. My chest was rising up and down from my fast breathing. He was killing me. "Edward, I need it. Now."

"No."

I growled. "Fine. I'm getting a shower then."

"Bella."

"I have a compromise. Let me go in the shower and you can look at what is in this envelope." I held it up in my hand. "Do what you want with it and with yourself as you look at them. Do it in my room, on my bed. Please, it'd be way hot. That's right, hot. And don't laugh."

I handed it to him as I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom.

**EPOV**

I wonder what is in this envelope.

I opened it and pulled out pictures. Oh my god they're Bella in lingerie. She looks amazing.

Damn, this one is braless! Her boobs are hanging out. And oh my god, this other one is her in just crotchless panties. When I turned it to the next page it was Bella with her hand in her pussy. I couldn't take it. I unzipped my jeans and took my cock in my hand. I started pumping it. I knew it wouldn't be long until I came, especially since it's been two days since we've had sex and I'm so wound tight. I kept flipping through the pictures and each time it came to the ones where her breasts were exposed or her hand in her pussy I would be on the verge of losing it. Then I heard her moaning in the shower. I couldn't stand it anymore. Finally I was stroking it unbearably fast and then I let out a loud moan and came.

She walked in and my cock was still out of my pants. I was letting it sooth as I was coming down from my high.

"You liked my pictures?" She dropped her towel.

"Oh yeah. I got some cum on your blanket. I'll clean it in a minute, after I'm ready."

"No. I'll get it." She walked over and there was some on her covers. She bent over and licked it off her comforter. Then there was some on my jeans. She bent down and licked my jeans. She was inches away from my cock. I started getting hard again. She saw.

"Damn Bella, you're making me hard."

"What a coincidence… you're making me wet."

She sat at the bottom of the bed. Her legs were spread and she was wet.

I became even harder.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to cum watching you cum."

"I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"How about you put on some of those lingerie outfits and I most certainly will cum."

"How about I only do one for now since I have more than one. So I can give you ones for the up coming days."

I nodded.

"So, which one?"

"The braless one."

She waves her finger. "No, no, no. Not yet. I can't give you one that shows anything yet. I'll save that for tomorrow."

I growled.

"Are you saying you didn't like this one?" She held out the white one.

"Of course not. I mean of course I do. They all look beautiful one you. Very sexy."

She giggled and started climbing on the bed. She straddled me while naked and my cock still hanging out. But she didn't lower herself or touch me.

She put her hands through my hair while she was raised on her knees.

I closed my eyes. Her massaging my scalp felt amazing.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Very much so. The sexiest woman on earth."

"Mm… you make me feel so good about myself."

I opened my eyes. "You feeling good about yourself makes me so happy."

I saw a tear in her eye. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Why was she crying?

She let out a little laugh while she wiped her eye.

"You see what you do to me? I love you so much that I cry because I'm happy."

I smiled at her.

She got off and went to get the lingerie from her bureau.

She came back into the room with it on.

"Bella, you're breathtaking."

She giggled. "I guess it's good you don't need to breath."

I nodded with a smile.

"Edward I want to feel your cold fingertips rub every inch of my exposed skin. I want you to give me goose bumps and cause my heart to race."

"Bella you know that I can't."

"Then just the appropriate parts."

I put my cock back into my pants and stood up. She whimpered. She's so cute.

I walked over to her.

I started with my hands on her shoulders. I slowly slid them down her arms and then moved them up to the back of her arms. I went under her armpits (she giggled at the touch) and then down her sides…

"Oh god Edward."

…Then my fingers traced the waistband of the outfit and then I made my way up her stomach and over her chest. I turned her around and trail my fingers down her spine and played with waistband and bow above her ass. God she was beautiful. Finally I knelt down. My face was right in front of her ass. I started my fingers on her legs and lightly worked my way up her inner thighs and stopped right before I touched her pussy. I wanted to lick her ass so bad. I chuckled to myself.

"That was amazing."

She turned around. "And what is so funny?"

"Just thinking about what I want to do to you."

"I think about what I want you to do to me all the time."

She yawned. I looked at the clock. It was 11pm.

"Bella, you're tired. Lets get you to bed."

She agreed. She must be tired. The sun can make you really tired. I hope she didn't get sunburn.

"Edward, just do me a favor. Please pleasure yourself tonight with my pictures. Don't feel bad. If you think about it, I am technically giving you pleasure since they're pictures of _me_ that I took for _you_."

"That's an odd request but if I must." I smirked.

"Good. I can sleep better knowing I gave you pleasure." She giggled.

She took off the lingerie and put on a tank top and boy shorts. She climbed into bed. I sat next to her with her pictures in my hand. She's memorizing.

**Please leave review. **

**In the next chapter see what happens Tuesday. **


	5. Patiences, or Lack There Of

**Lets see what happens on Tuesday. **

**How much longer and Bella or Edward last? Read and find out. _ **

**Tuesday**

**BPOV**

I woke up and my skin felt a little sore. I guess I got some sunburn. I looked in the mirror. It wasn't too bad, just a little. It was still quite warm out so I dressed for warm weather.

I walked outside and Edward opened the door for me.

"You look quite beautiful today."

I smiled. He wasn't making that mistake again. Not that it was a mistake but he's not taking any chances.

We arrived to school and made our way to our classes. I daydreamed about Edward in each class. But then I thought about what Jessica said. The sexting. Perfect.

I decided to text him. See his response.

"_Hi."_

"_Hey." _

"_How's class?"_

"_Boring. You?"_

"_Class is blocking my thoughts." He has no idea what I'm talking about. _

"_How so?"_

"_I'm just thinking of some sensitive things but I have to pay attention at the same time. I don't like it."_

"_What kind of sensitive things?" He knows why types. _

"_Things that if you rub them too long they become sensitive."_

"_Bella." _

"_You asked." _

"_Can we talk about something else?"_

"_Sure. How about the fact that I'm wearing my crotchless panties."_

"_You are?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Why them? They really only serve one main purpose." _

"_Yes. I know." _

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I mean that I'm going to fulfill that purpose this afternoon." _

"_I don't follow." _

"_It's okay, you don't have to." _

"_Bella. What the hell are you talking about?" _

"_Someone's getting feisty. It's hot. " _

"_Bella answer me." _

"_I am answering you."_

"_No, answer my question." _

"_What question is that?"_

"_Why are you wearing the panties? What purpose are you fulfilling?" _

"_That's two questions." _

"_Bella." _

"_My friend is coming over today and that's when I'm fulfilling it." _

"_Your friend? Do I know her?" Does he think I'm turning bi? _

"_Who said it's a her?" _

"_A him?"_

"_Edward I have to go. I have to take a quiz." _

"_Bella!"_

I'm just messing around. I do still have the dildo at my house and that's what I'm referring to. I never said it was a him or a her, he just assumed. Maybe I'll 'sext' him while I do it. I need to calm down and think about this later. Then I realized it… if I don't start having sex again my grades would probably slip. Pff, I wonder if anyone else has ever said that and actually meant it.

Edward waited for me outside my class and we walked to lunch.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You never replied to my text."

"Sorry about that."

"So? Is it a him?"

"Edward, forget about that. I do have a little surprise for you after school though."

"Really?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Come on, I'm hungry."

He took my hand and we walked to lunch.

When we sat down Jess was chit-chatting away, of course.

"Hey Bella. Hope you had fun at the pool yesterday."

"Yeah. It was fun. You know, besides the football to the face part."

They all started laughing. I didn't know it was going to be that funny but okay. Whatever works for them.

"That was hardcore though Bella. It was like 'bam' right in your face."

"Yeah. I remember." I chuckled.

I took Edward's arm and put it around me while I leaned into him.

"Mm… you feel so good." He just smiled. I looked up and cupped his face.

Everyone was staring at us. I blushed and sat up. I heard Edward growl a little. He was mad that since they were looking I felt uncomfortable and got off of him.

"You two are too cute." Angela commented.

"Thanks. I guess." I blushed.

Edward took my hand and kissed it. I put my body against him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Luckily the rest of the school day went by fast.

"Edward, do you mind if you drop me off at my house for a little bit. I have to do a few things."

"Sure love."

"We can go over your house for dinner tonight."

"Sounds great."

He kissed my hand and I got out of the car.

I did actually have to do some chores and put dinner together for Charlie in the fridge. I made him Shrimp Stir Fry. This probably wouldn't fill him so I decided to boil some hotdogs and then put them in a container in the refrigerator. I know it's an odd combination but we don't have much left in the fridge. We desperately need to go shopping. I'll leave a note. Besides he doesn't care what I make him. Food is food to him.

I decided to lay upstairs and text Edward. My heart was fluttering just thinking about what I was about to do.

"_Hi."_

"_Hey. How are the chores going?" _

"_Great actually. I'm finished." _

"_Didn't take much time." _

"_Yeah, I guess I worked fast. And I got dinner done too. I'm a quick one today." _

"_So it seems. Did you want me to come over or did you want some time to yourself?"_

"_Time to myself would be good."_ _I knew he'd be disappointed._

"_Oh, okay. I'll come by your house around 5:30pm then?"_

"_You know, although I want some time to myself, that doesn't mean for us not to communicate."_

"_I don't follow." _

"_I mean that we should try something." _

"_Should I ask? You are so adventurous. You always want to try different things." _

"_Are you saying you don't want to? If so, that's fine. I can put my phone on the charger and do something else." _

"_No. Wait. Tell me what you want to try."_ _I'm reeling him in. He's too easy sometimes. It's because he's so eager. _

"_I don't know, you don't seem to be interested." _

"_No Bella, I'm very interested."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes. Positive." _

"_I thought we could try something that Jessica thought we did, or were doing." _

"_What's that?" _

_I waited almost a minute to reply. He was probably going nuts. _

"_Bella?"_

_Yes?" _

"_What was it you wanted to try?"_

"_Umm… I forget. I got a call and he told me a joke. I was laughing so much I can't remember." _

"_Who called?"_

"_Not important."_

"_Wait, Bella, who called you?"_

"_No one you know, just shh…" _

"_Bella."_

"_Oh wait, he's calling again." _

"_Who?" _

_I didn't answer for about 2 minutes. This is probably driving him nuts. _

"_Okay, back." _

"_Who was it?"_

"_Oh, just a guy from Phoenix. We keep in touch. We use to get into some trouble. We were reminiscing on things we use to do together." _

"_What? Trouble? What's his name?" _

"_Yeah, just simple things. Sneaking out of school to go hang out at my house, making out in my room when my dad wasn't home, oh and I remember this one time we were in the back of his Camaro and we were on the verge of having sex with a police officer knocked on the window. Oh my god was I embarrassed. Luckily Phoenix isn't as small as Forks so no one really found out about it. We keep in touch though." _

_This is great. He's probably fuming. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" _

"_What? I'm just telling you some things about my past." _

"_Bella, you never told me about this guy. Or any 'trouble' you use to get into. What's his name?" _

"_His name is Josh."_

"_Bella." _

_I decided to change the subject. Leave him hanging. Haha! "Forget it Edward." I know he's not going to forget it. "Oh, I remember what I wanted to try. I thought we could try sexting."_

I blushed to myself. Why am I blushing when no one is around? Something is definitely wrong with me! I laughed out loud a little.

"_Sexting?" _

"_Yes sexting."_

"_Okay, if you want to try." _

"_We don't have to. It's okay." Now I feel really stupid._

"_What, why?"_

"_You don't sound interested. It's okay, it's a stupid idea anyways."_ Was he really not?

"_I am completely interested and it most certainly is not a stupid idea." _

"_But you said 'if __you__ want to try.' Is that implying that you're only doing it because you feel you have to in order to please me?" _

"_No. Don't think that. I truly want to. I've never done it before." _

_Teasing time. "Oh really? I have. It was a boy at my old school. It's kind of hot."_

He probably growled. I can hear it now. His face must have been priceless.

"_You never told me about this other guy from Phoenix. How many other guys are there?_"

"_That's because you never asked. And only a few others." _

"_How was I supposed to know to ask that?" _

"_You should know this stuff Edward." _

"_Know what stuff?" _

"_This stuff." _

"_What stuff?" _

"_Edward, you're not making any sense." _

"_What? You're the one that's not making any sense! I can't believe you never told me about sexting with a boy from Phoenix."_

"_That's cause there isn't one_." _I laughed to myself. _

"_Bella, you're always doing this to me! It drives me insane!"_

"_Good. "_

"_Have you ever sexted with Josh?" _

"_Lets leave Josh out of this and have some fun of our own." I'm sure he growled. Haha! _

"_Okay, so where do we begin?"_

"_Mmm… what are you wearing?"_

"_What?"_

"_Edward just answer me." _

"_I'm lying in bed in my sweat pants."_

"_With a shirt on?"_

"_Actually no."_

"_Mmm… I can taste your abs with my tongue." I_ _giggled to myself. I sound ridiculous. I can only imagine the reactions he's having from this. _

"_What about you love?"_

"_Oh me? I'm actually wearing the crotchless panties, remember those? I have my bra on but it's bothering me some. I think I'll take it off."_

"_I want to take it off."_

"_Go ahead. Tell me what you'd do." _

"_I'd slowly unclasp your bra, to tease you. Then I'd slide it off and drop it on the floor." _

"_Then what?"_

"_Then I'd lower you on the bed and start to kiss your neck and then suck on your nipples."_

"_God Edward. I can feel your lips."_

"_I'm getting hard Bella."_

"_Good. Just how I like it." I giggled to myself. I could never talk like this in front of him. I'd sound stupid, and constantly blush and laugh._

"_Bella, your nipples taste amazing." I giggled. _

"_I'm on top of you. I slide my boobs down your abs as I make my way down between your legs. I can't help myself. I have to take your pants off. I practically rip them off. I can't wait any longer. You are now in your boxers." _

"_What are you about to do?"_

"_I start massaging your inner thighs and make my way up to over your boxers, massaging your cock. Oh my god Edward, you're getting so hard."_

"_Bella, touch me." _

_I so wish I could right now._ "_As you wish. I just grabbed your cock and sprung it free from your boxers. You're so big and luscious. I lick my lips and I devour it." _

"_Bella, you're amazing." _

"_Edward I want you to touch yourself. I'm touching myself right now. I have my crotchless panties on so it's easy access. I'm so wet. My fingers are sliding in and out so perfectly."_

"_Bella I'm supposed to be doing that."_

"_Yes, you are. I wish you were." I can only imagine he's growling so loudly right now. It's satisfying._

"_Stroke me."_

"_I take my mouth off your cock and I start stroking you. Slowly at first, to tease you. But then I can't help myself but to stroke you at incredible speed. Then I plunge your cock once again in my mouth. I bob my head up and down over and over again."_

"_I can feel the back of your throat." _

"_Edward, I'm already on the verge. I need you to fuck my mouth. Hold my head still and fuck my mouth." _

"_Your mouth feels incredible. I can't take it much longer."_

"_Edward, stroke yourself. I'm rubbing my clit so fast right now. I'm gonna cum. Cum with me." _

"_Bella I'm gonna cum at any second now." _

"_You just rolled me on my back and now you thrusted into me. You're pounding on me. I'm screaming in pleasure. You're going so deep in me. My whole bed is shaking. My walls are gripping you so tight. Fuck me Edward, fuck me! Harder! Faster!" _

"_Bella, I'm gonna cum." _

"_Cum!" _I rubbed my clit more and then a heat wave took over and I started to twitch. I kept gasping. I didn't want to be too loud, just incase. I rubbed my clit slowly until I came down from my high. "Shit."

About a minute later I texted him back. "_Edward, I just came. It was amazing. You?"_

"_Oh yeah, I came hard." _

"_I wish I was there licking it off of you."_

"_Don't talk like that or I'll get hard again." _

"_Oops, sorry. You know I still have the pictures I gave you. You may have to come and get them. You should keep them in your room. Savor them. They're my only copy." _

I never got a text back. He must have gotten busy or something.

I was bent over looking at something in my bottom drawer. Then I felt hands on my hips and a thrust into my ass. I gasped and stood up.

"Oh god Edward."

"I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not complaining."

"I wish you would. It'd make things a lot easier for me."

I ignored his statement. "Edward, what we just did was great. I needed it."

"Me too."

"Just sucks you didn't have these pictures to look at during."

"Well, I'll have to take them with me and definitely use them next time."

"Next time?"

"Will there ever be a next time?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I was hoping you would have given in already. I need you inside me so badly."

"Bella stop."

I growled. "I never want to stop."

"Bella, on a regular day I would have pounded into you so hard already that I'd be carrying you to my house right now."

I put my hands on his waist and grabbed him. I looked down. "God I want you so bad."

"Not now. Get dressed so we can head to my house."

I turned looked up at him. "Fine."

I took out my shirt and jeans. I sat on my bed with my legs spread wide. Edward had a perfect view of my pussy. I sat there as I put on my bra. Then I slipped on my shirt. I kept my crotchless panties on and finished getting dressed. I'm sure he'll be thinking about me in these panties all night.

Edward fidgeted and sat up straight.

"Are you alright Edward?" I knew he wasn't.

"Yup. Perfect."

I put on my sandals and we headed to his house.

I took his hand as we walked to the car. He opened the door and we headed to his house.

When we pulled up I quickly opened my door and shut it.

"Ha!"

He growled.

I took his hand and pulled him to walk with me.

"Are you sure Esme doesn't mind cooking for me?"

"Of course not. She likes to."

"Okay."

We walked into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were sitting.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"So how are you two holding up?"

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me.

"Good actually. A lot easier than I thought."

"What really?" He was shocked. "The way you two are all over each other I thought this would be torture."

I shook my head. "No, it's been decent. Barely any urges anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I feel like calling off the whole thing."

I had excitement on my face but then composed myself.

"Yeah, we just realize that we don't really need sex so it's no big deal."

"Really?" He stressed it. "I'd be going insane."

"Yeah, I guess we have more will power than you do." He looked at me.

"Now it's no fun knowing all of this doesn't bother you." He was so disappointed.

Jasper chuckled.

Emmett looked at him. "What?"

"They're lying." Damn it Jasper!

"What?" Emmett looked at us. "Why would you say that?"

He laughed again. "The sexual tension and frustration is beaming off of them like crazy. They say they're not having urges but believe me, they are.

Emmett looked at us. "Is that true?"

"No."

He darted over to me. "Bella, you're telling me that you aren't missing those hour long sessions you have together?"

I swallowed hard. "Stop."

He looked at Edward. "And Edward, are you telling me that you don't miss the way Bella would be naked and touch you?"

Edward didn't say anything.

Jasper spoke up once again. "I'm out of here. I can't take it. These two are unbelievable."

"That's it, the bet is still on."

I growled.

"Please Emmett, take a day or two off. How about Thursday 12am or even Friday 12am?" I sounded pathetic. I mean come on, begging? And to Emmett no less.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please Emmett!"

"No Bella." I growled and walked into the kitchen.

Edward followed me.

I turned to him. "Edward, I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Bella, it's only Tuesday. We still have 4 more days."

"No. It's not happening. I can't."

I started to walk away and headed upstairs. "Bella." I ignored him and went upstairs.

What the hell is wrong with me? I was on the verge of tears because I couldn't stand not being able to touch him. I'm never like this.

Am I that pathetic? This is bringing back so many bad memories of when he left. When I couldn't feel him or touch him. These past few days of distance reminds me of when he was so far away from me.

I was standing by his wall of windows and stared out in a daze.

Edward walked in. "Bella, are you okay?"

In a calm, sadden voice I responded, "No, I'm not okay."

He was trying to break it down for me and rationalize it but nothing will work, I guarantee it. "Bella, we can do this, we just need to get a grip. We need to stop teasing each other. We can just make a compromise between the two of us but not give in on Emmett's part of the deal."

I continued to look out the windows. It didn't matter what he said, I wasn't going to change my mind.

I still looked out the windows as I spoke. "Edward, you don't get it. This isn't just about sex anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, it's not fun anymore. I'm starting to feel_ that_ way again."

"What way?" He had no idea what I was talking about.

My voice was saddened; dread creeping out as I spoke. "The way I felt when you left." I paused. I wasn't sure if he was going to let me speak or cut in.

I knew this would hurt but I had to get it off my chest. "At first I thought you needed just a few days alone, to clear your head. I rationalized it and was able to live without your touch." I took a breath.

"But then as days went on and you didn't come back, I drove myself mad, missing you and the way you felt. It only got worse as time went on. It was horrible. Terrifying even." I wiped my nose.

My voice became more alert, as though I'm trying to enforce a point. "Charlie had Renee come to Forks and she tried dragging me to Florida. I refused to go. I freaked out, screaming and crying for them to leave me alone. I actually saw fear in their eyes. I've never acted like that toward them before. I was truly starting to be scared of myself. I wasn't _me_ anymore."

I turned to him. "Edward, I had nightmare after nightmare every single night. I woke up screaming multiple times each night for those 6 months straight. I wouldn't sleep for days on end because I was too scared. Charlie was literally, and I mean literally seconds away from admitting me to a hospital for night terrors and deep, severe depression." I started to sob and shake my head. "I can't do it again Edward, I just can't." I was crying and Edward came over and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I tried speaking through my tears. "I just couldn't. I didn't want to put that burden on you."

I pulled back to look at him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I then realized what I must look like after how I just acted. "Edward, I should go. You shouldn't see me like this."

I turned to walk when he pulled on my arm. I twisted around and he kissed me. I didn't know what to do at first but then I put my arms around his neck as he had his hands on my face.

I pulled back. I still had left over teardrops coming out of my eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Bella, I don't care about any of this anymore. I want you to feel loved and not feel the pain this is causing you… the pain I caused you."

He pulled me to him once again.

We started kissing. We wasted no time. We started to massage each other's tongues. I moaned. I missed his taste so much.

I pulled back. "Oh god Edward, I love you so much."

He looked at me. "I love you too Isabella Swan."

"Edward, please never leave me again. Please." I let out a sob. I was practically begging.

He stroked my cheek. "I will never… ever… leave you again. No matter what." His statement was so deep and true. It was clear in his tone. I was so happy I wanted to cry happy tears. But I held them back.

He slowly picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid me on the bed gently. He then pulled my sandals off and took off his own shoes. He climbed up on the bed and laid part of his chest on me. He caressed my cheek and then started to kiss me again. I put my hands through his hair. Boy did I miss this.

I sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. I stared at his stomach and ran my fingertips from his chest down below his abs. I looked up at him. He took my face and kissed me again. He put his hands at the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head.

He didn't stare at my chest; he immediately looked at my face. I couldn't help but smile. In turn that made him smile.

As we stared at each other, I took his hands and put them on my back to undo my bra. He then slowly slid each strap down my arms, one by one.

He started to kiss my shoulder and made his way up on my neck. He laid me back down and laid himself partially on me. I put my hands around him and the rested on his back.

I scooted some so that I was under him more, causing our chests to completely touch.

"Edward, take off my pants." He didn't say anything. He slowly leaned up on his knees. He pulled down my pants and tossed them on the floor. He came back up and kissed me.

He put his fingers on my panties. I stopped him.

"Edward, leave them on." I giggled. "They're crotchless, remember?" He smiled and nodded.

I sat up and undid his buckle and zipper. I pulled them down but then he sat and did the rest, including his boxers. As he did that I started pulling down the covers.

He didn't try to slap my ass or anything like that. Right now it was about making love, not about rough sex. That is for later tonight. I almost laughed. I had to hold it back.

He crawled back up and got underneath the covers with me. He pressed himself right against me. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around him. I kissed him and he ran his hand from the back of my knee, up my thigh, and curved my ass. I gasped at his touch.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him over so I was lying on top of him.

I was sitting on top of his cock. I leaned down to where our chests were touching and completely parallel with each other. This caused my clit to rub against his lower abdomen. I gasped. "That feels so good." He smiled.

I then started to rock my hips up and down, causing me to hump him some. I leaned up and brought his cock to be in front of me. I started going up and down, humping his cock with my clit. He threw his head back and moaned.

I leaned forward and put my hands on his chest. I started humping faster. I felt the heat in my body but I didn't want to cum like this. I slowed down and got off of him before I could cum.

He looked at me in confusion.

I leaned down and kissed him again. I rolled off of him and I pulled him on top of me.

"Edward, press against me." He put more of his body weight on me, having his whole body touch me. I closed my eyes. "Mmm."

I opened my eyes. I cupped his face. "Edward, please, I want you inside of me."

He knelt up some. I felt him stroke his cock a few times. It would hit my inner thigh each time he'd do it.

He leaned toward me and entered me. It went in perfectly since I was so wet. I moaned as soon as he made contact. I felt whole.

"Oh Edward, I've missed this. I've missed our closeness."

"So have I."

He started to slowly thrust into me as we kissed. He continued to do it slowly as he moved his kisses down my neck and then sucked on my breasts. I gasped.

He continued to thrust slowly but each thrust allowed him to go deeper in me. I let out a gasp each time he did it.

We kissed, massaged and caressed each other, and slowly made love. After a few minutes I knew we both wanted, no needed, release.

I took his face in between my hands. "Edward, faster." He knew what that meant.

He started to thrust faster and deeper. I let out moans with each thrust, incapable of stopping.

"Yes. Yes. Oh yeah. Right there."

He started doing it even harder. Every time he'd thrust, my hips would rise due to the speed and force of his thrust.

He then held my legs down by pressing down on my inner thighs, holding me still while pounding into me.

"Oh god Edward! Yes! More! Faster! Harder!"

I panted and kept on screaming. "Ah, I'm gonna cum!"

He did it a few more times, the bed was shaking and my body was moving frantically.

Then I let out a loud moan and came. He, in response, thrusted a few more times at an intense pace and then ultimately came…hard. He let out a loud moan and then slowly fell on top of me. I continued to shake and twitch.

I felt him cumming inside of me. I loved it. I lifted my legs up around him. I locked my ankles so they wouldn't fall off. I also had my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let him go.

I finally stopped twitching as he stopped cumming. I did feel it dripping out of me onto his sheets but neither of us cared right now.

He lifted himself some to look at me.

"That was incredible, my love. You are so beautiful."

I smiled. "I've missed that. Deeply."

"Me too."

He leaned down to kiss me.

"Edward, can you tell me again?"

"Tell you what again?"

A tear ran down my cheek. He looked concerned but wiped it with his thumb. "I hate being selfish but…"

"No matter what you do, you are never selfish." He paused and stared at my face. "What do you want me to tell you again?"

I hesitated. "Can you tell me again? Tell me you'll never leave me."

"Bella, me leaving you was the worst mistake of my life. I was completely miserable and was minutes away of giving in and coming back. I don't care what happens, I will never leave you again. Never."

I smiled and let out a tear-filled chuckle. "I love you. So much. I don't think anymore is capable to love another person as much as I do you."

He smiled. "I know one person."

I just smiled. He meant himself. I'm not getting into that silly debate again.

A few minutes later he rolled off of me. I laid my head on his chest.

Shortly after I got up to go to the bathroom. I heard muffle sounds while I was in there.

Emmett was in the room?

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I overheard Bella talking with you. I had no idea."

"Neither did I. If I had known then I would have never agreed to this."

"Bets off. You guys can have sex in the house but you're on your own with the deal between the two of you."

I heard him start to walk out the door. "But I do ask one thing of you. Please tell your woman to quiet it down. Damn." I let out a little laugh but tried muffling it by coughing.

He chuckled a little. "I'll pass that on but no promises." Definitely not a promise.

I couldn't help but smile. I'm so happy.

I came out of the bathroom when I knew Emmett left.

I climbed up on the bed and went back under the covers. I got comfortable and laid on his chest.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm not hungry right now. I can eat later. I'm sleepy. Can you just wake me up by 9 tonight?" I need to go home later. I wish I could lay here with him all night but Charlie wouldn't be too happy with that.

"Of course. Get some rest."

I'm not sure if he spoke after that. I quickly fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it. Check out the epilogue after this. It's quite long too. Haha! And VERY interesting. **

**Please leave reviews. **


	6. Epilogue Part I

35

**EPILOGUE**

**Part I – 'Josh' comes into the picture. See how Edward handles his stay in Forks.**

**BPOV**

So it' been about two weeks or so since Edward and I began to be intimate again. It's been wonderful.

It's Friday but Edward can't come to school because of the weather. Hopefully the school day will go by fast.

I pulled up and started to walk up to the school building. Angela was talking to someone I didn't recognize so I went up to her to see what's up.

"Hey Angela."

"Oh hi Bella! This is my cousin Jeremy."

"Oh, hi Jeremy."

"Hi."

He looked like Dante Basco as Ramos in the movie "Taking the Lead." Pretty tough looking. He was only a year older than us, at Washington State University. He's here visiting his family. Then I had an idea.

We talked for a little bit but then I decided to go for it.

"Jeremy, I have an idea. Bare with me…."

"Okay?"

Angela and Jeremy stood there listening to my plan. I'm going to pretend that Jeremy is 'Josh' from Phoenix. And then Edward is going to meet him and well… this is going to be great! I'm excited. I love toying him. Mm… I love having him as my toy as well. Whoa, calm down Bella. Save it for later.

"So Angela, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your cousin here and there, to tease Edward?"

"Of course not. This sounds fun."

Then I laughed. "Sorry Jeremy, I guess I should be asking_ you_ if it's okay since you're going to be the toy for the weekend."

"Mmm… your toy?" He looked me up and down.

I hit his chest. "Stop." We were laughing.

"Wait, you know what. Save that. That's perfect. Teasing me and flirting will be great and something Josh would do." He liked it. He gets to flirt and not get into trouble. Well, at least not by me.

The bell rang for students to go into the building.

"Okay Jeremy, meet me at my house after school. Oh, and you're name is 'Josh' for now on. If someone by accident calls you Jeremy just say that you and your best friend have the same name (Josh) so they call you Jeremy instead. It's your middle name."

"Sounds good. Angela will give me your address and I'll see you there."

"Awesome."

Edward texted me during lunch.

"_Hi beautiful." _

"_Hi." _

"_See you after school?" _

"_Um, actually I'm having a friend come over my house right after school for a bit but if you could come by after, that would be great.? " _

"_Sure. That sounds good. Four okay?" _

"_Yeah, four sounds great. I can't wait to have you..." _

"_Have me what?" Haha. He hates when I intentionally don't finish my sentences. _

"_Have you… inside me." Haha! But seriously, I can't wait. _

"_Bella, stop." _

"_If that's what you want. I have to go. I'll text you later. Love you." _

"_Love you." _

_I'm sure he regrets telling me to stop. I wonder if he's pleasuring himself right now? Mm.. I wish we were pleasuring each other. Bella! Calm down! _

Bam. Set. I'll have Jeremy come over at 3pm and we'll go over stuff but have Jeremy stay until a little after 4 so that Edward sees him. I'm so excited. Luckily Edward won't hit him, unless he tries to make a move on me. But then again Edward knows 'Josh' is a friend of mine so he wouldn't want to rock the boat. Plus Jeremy is kind of intimidating looking, not that I'd think Edward would be intimidate by him. I think he could take him. Jeremy however doesn't realize that.

I got home at 2:45pm and cleaned up some to make the house look decent. I didn't want to tell Edward that my 'friend' was a guy, especially Josh, because I know he'd be waiting for me at 2:45pm. Drama queen. Usually of course I would have teased and said a guy was coming over but not this time. This time it's true so I can't. I say it to tease and get him to come over. This time wouldn't have been too good.

Crap. I wonder if Edward will read his thoughts and know something is up. Mm.. I'll just have to keep Angela away because she'll definitely think of this 'prank' but Jeremy may get too caught up and have actual dirty thoughts about us. Who knows.

3pm is here and I just saw Jeremy pull up. I don't know what car he has but it looks bad ass.

I played it cool and let him knock on the door.

"Be right there."

About 10 seconds later I opened the door.

"Hey Jeremy, come on in."

He walked in. "So, where do we begin?"

"Okay. So, we were friends in high school. We use to get in trouble all the time. Nothing too crazy but little things here and there. I want to make this believable."

"Okay." He nodded. "Give me some examples."

"Um, okay… so I told him we snuck out of school to go make out at my house. Um, one night we drove your car to the park and were making out in the back. We were basically ready to have sex but a cop showed up. He didn't arrest us but gave us a warning." I paused. "Oh, and I told him that I majorly blushed when the cop showed up because he knows I blush a lot when I get embarrassed."

He nodded. "Nice touch."

"Thanks. But if you want to throw some stories in there too then that's good. But again, make them not too bad-ass cause I need to make this believable. Plus I can only lie so much before I get caught. Let's just feed off of one another."

"Okay."

"Edward will probably be too caught up in picturing the things we possibly did together to even fully know what we're saying." We both started laughing.

"So did we do it? Have sex?"

"Nah, sorry. I saved that for this one."

He chuckled. "Gotcha."

"Hey, at least we got to make out."

"Actually not that either. I saved that for Edward too. But I'm pretending that this imaginary 'Josh' did. I know Edward's a little ticked off because I told him I had never kissed a guy before him. Which again, I hadn't but now he thinks I had."

He was confused. "Wait, you mean to tell me that no guy was eager enough to kiss your fine ass."

"Um, no?" We laughed. "Nice way to put it though."

"Well, let me just say, if I was 'Josh' and we were friends who made out and almost did it, well let me just say, I would have definitely finished the job."

I blushed. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed. "There, I see it, the blushing. Good. Now I know what it looks like. So it seems you don't like compliments either?"

"Nah, not use to it. Not a big fan."

"Well, from the stories that may be told, it may be hard for you to hold back."

"Alright, alright. Just remember, keep it realistic."

"Okay."

"Oh, and make sure you think or picture us doing the things we talk about so you can get a real sense of how it would have looked." That way Edward will really think it's true.

"Good idea."

"Come on, lets eat some pizza I ordered and chill in the living room before he gets here."

"He'll be here at 4pm, right?"

"Yeah. When he knocks I'll let him in. You just hang on the couch. I'll sit next to you when we both come back into the living room. That way he wonders why we're sitting so close. It will drive him insane!"

We both laughed. "This is going to be good."

"Oh yeah."

"He won't beat me up will he?"

"I don't think so. You're my friend and he knows I'd be really pissed at him if he did. Plus, if it gets too much I can always use sex as a weapon."

"Nice. Smart."

"I think the only way he would is if you tried to put the moves on me."

"Hmm.. I'm debating on whether or not it's worth it."

I blushed. "Oh stop, just don't okay. I mean playful flirting is a must but it's going to be our own type of closeness we've always had."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I've got this."

"Awesome. I'm so excited."

He laughed at my eagerness.

"Do you always play with your boyfriend's head like this?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. It drives him insane. I love it."

"You're too much."

"Apparently so."

"Alright, I'm starving. I want to get my pizza on before he gets here."

"Sounds good."

We both sat on the couch. It was 3:45pm and Edward will be here in 15.

**EPOV**

As I'm running through the forest all I keep thinking about is how eager I am to see Bella.

I stopped at the edge of the trees and I see a car in her drive way. Maybe her friend is still here. I'm sure she'll be leaving shortly. I know Bella was excited to see me. Plus I know we are both excited for our 'afternoon delight' or should I say 'delight**s**'.

I knocked on the door. I wasn't going to climb through her window during the day, especially with a friend in the house.

Bella answered the door.

"Hello love."

"Hi." She bit her lip.

We stared at each other. I couldn't help myself anymore… I wrapped her legs around me and slammed her into the wall. She gasped.

I started caressing her ass and back. I pushed my cock in her pussy and began to suck on her neck. "Shit Edward."

I moaned. God, she tastes amazing.

"Damn," is all I heard. It was a male's voice.

I opened my eyes and looked over toward the living room. A guy was standing there. I've never seen him before.

"Damn Bella, you never told me you were this hardcore. But I see you've still got some kink in ya."

She blushed and ran over next to him, to smack his arm. "Stop."

"Alright, alright."

He walked up to me. "So you must be Edward." He shook my hand. I was still confused.

"Bella, who is this?"

"Oh, sorry Edward. Edward, this is Josh. Josh, this is Edward."

"Josh? The guy you told me about from Phoenix."

"Yeah. Why?" I thought he wasn't real.

"Well honestly I thought you were just messing with me. I didn't realize he was real."

She hip checked him. "He's real all right."

"Hell yeah."

I looked at Bella. "So this is the friend you were referring to that was coming over today?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell me he was a guy."

"You never asked."

"Believe me Edward, I am all man. Bella would know." She blushed.

"Shut up Josh!" What the hell?

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, he's just playing around." She gave an evil glare to Josh but he just laughed it off.

I turned my attention to Josh.

"So Josh, how long are you in town?"

"Just for the weekend. Visiting some family in the area and then I'm back off to Phoenix. I told Bella here that she needs to visit sometime soon. She said after graduation she'll come down for a few days. We'll party it up like we use to."

"Josh, I don't party like that anymore."

"Well when I take you to that club near your old place I'm sure it will come naturally."

"Yeah, I don't know."

"I do. You'll be back on that bar, Coyote Uglying it up."

"I did that one time and it was because I was drunk." She blushed. What the hell is going on here?

"Well, it was one hell of a night. I'm just glad I got you out of there." He looked at me. "Bella tends to get a little feisty when she drinks."

"Oh stop, I do not." He just laughed. What the hell is going on?

"Bella, you never told me about any bars or anything like that."

"Well it wasn't really a bar. It was a nightclub type thing for teenagers. Someone snuck in some booze and we all drank some. I'm just embarrassed and ashamed by it. It's no big deal."

"Okay?" I didn't really know what to say. So much information is being thrown at me at once.

"How old are you Josh?" He looks older.

"Twenty. I was a senior when she came here in her junior year. I'm in college now but doesn't mean I can't reminisce on some good times."

Bella was looking at the ground but when he said that she bit her lip and nodded.

"Edward, we're eating some pizza in here, do you want a piece?"

"No, I'm okay thanks. I ate before I came over."

"Bella, shall we."

"Okay?"

She started walking in front of him.

He twisted her and swooped her over his shoulder and plopped her on the couch.

She was laughing the whole time.

"Josh, calm yourself."

He sat right next to her. The way the old couch cushions were worn made her lean into him. I did not like this at all.

I went and sat on the other couch.

"So Bella, you remember when we snuck out during study hall and headed into town that one day."

"Which day? There were so many." She laughed.

He chuckled. "True."

"That one day we snuck into the movies to see that crazy scary movie."

"Oh my god, I was so scared. I must have jumped on your lap like a hundred times."

"Seriously, you were making me sore."

She blushed and whispered, "Stop." I know what he meant by 'sore' and so does she. Why else would she blush? This is driving me mad! I'm trying to keep my cool.

He started tickling her and she laid back. He was practically on top of her. She kept yelling stop as she laughed. I had to hold back a growl. I know she'd be mad if I started something.

"Uncle!"

He chuckled.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"At least I did it while you had clothes on this time."

She blushed. "Stop Josh."

I cut in. "You've seen Bella naked?" I wanted to growl.

"When I snuck into her room one night I surprised her and tickled her on her bed. She had just gotten out of the shower so she had her towel on. We were rolling around and it came undone. I made a sexual comment and she was beat red and threw the covers over her. She was so embarrassed. I don't know why though. She's a hotty, as I'm sure you know."

I looked at her. "She is quite beautiful."

Bella cut in. "Okay, okay. Enough with the compliments. You both know how I don't like them."

I chuckled too but I couldn't help but dislike that she kept talking about how he knew her like I do… well, sort of.

He sat back on the couch rubbing his stomach. He sighed. "That pizza hit the spot."

Bella looked over to me and smiled. Why?

"I know exactly what would hit _my_ spot." I chuckled. She's ridiculous.

She got up and walked over to me. She started to straddle me. I'm surprised she's doing this with Josh here. Oh well.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her. Our tongues were so deep in each other's throats it was ridiculous. She tastes amazing. I grabbed her ass to push closer to me as she intertwined her hands in my hair.

"Okay, on that note I'm out of here." Josh got up and started walking to the door.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll see you tonight for dinner."

Bella let go of my lips and remembered about Josh. She walked over to the door where he was standing. "I feel bad you're shacking up at a hotel. If Charlie was gone for the weekend I'd let you stay."

"It's cool. I know he's not a big fan of me."

"No he certainly is not." They both laughed. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Calm down Edward.

"See ya Edward. It was nice meeting ya. I'm sure I'll see ya around this weekend."

"Definitely."

He gave Bella big eyes and smiled as he walked out. She just shook her head.

She closed the door and smiled at me. She bit her lip. Mm… I want to bit that lip.

She ran toward me but I stopped her.

She had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Josh was coming to town?"

"I didn't know until he surprised me with a text earlier."

I pondered. "You should have told me in the text."

"I knew if I did then you would have barged over. I just wanted some alone time with him. And no, I don't mean alone time in the way that you think. We just talked about old times."

I believe her. "Okay."

"Alright then, where were we?"

"Mmm… I think right about here…." I picked her up and slammed her onto the table. Not hard where it hurt her. Just enough that it turned her on. I know she loves it.

"Oh shit Edward, you're so rough. I love it." See.

I ripped open her shirt and trailed kisses from her neck down to the hem of her jeans.

"Mm.. Edward, your lips are so soft. Won't you make my sore feel better?"

"Your sore?"

"Oh yeah."

"Where?"

"Lower." I gave her an evil grin. I knew what she meant.

I undid her jeans and slid them right off. She gasped at my quickness. "Mm… someone wants some pussy." She blushed and covered her face. She was embarrassed.

"Forget I said that."

"Too late."

I ripped off her panties and devoured her pussy. I hope she didn't like that pair. I'll buy her new ones.

Oh my god she tastes amazing. I've missed it so much. It's only been a few hours… I need to get a grip. Yeah, a grip on her clit with my mouth. Wow, I sound like Bella.

I sucked it as if I wanted to drink all her juices.

"Oh shit Edward, yes. Yes!"

I stood up and whipped my cock out of the hole of my jeans. There was no time to take them off.

She is so wet. I plunged right into her. I lifted her hips some so that they were wrapped around higher. I went so deep into her.

I did it rough and hard. I pulled her hips to me as I plunged into her. I couldn't stop grunting, as she couldn't stop moaning. This went on for a few minutes and then finally we both came. She screamed so loud in pleasure as I kept grunting like a mad man. It was wonderful.

I laid on her as we were trying to catch our breaths.

"You're amazing Bella."

"You've got skills Edward."

"I practice a lot with my girlfriend."

"Well I hope your girlfriend satisfies you as much as you satisfy her."

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"Mmm…" She smiled and grabbed my face and we made out for a few minutes. I started thrusting into her again and we went for round 2. She was so sweaty. I would have been too if I could sweat.

After we were done I slid out of her, knelt down and licked her pussy. I only licked it in one stroke to tease her. Then I stood up and stared at her beautiful body.

"Edward, you're beyond incredible. They need to come up with a new word to describe you."

I smiled. I leaned down, kissed her, and then picked her up over my shoulder so she could take a shower. I slapped her ass as I went up the stairs.

She yelped. "Have I been a bad girl?"

"You most definitely have."

"Mmm… are you going to punish me?"

I lightly tossed her on the bed. I got right on top of her.

"Oh yeah."

"What's my punishment?" She bit her lip.

"You'll see."

I whipped out my cock again and plunged into her. Damn, she was still wet. I held onto the headboard and I thrusted into her. Oh my god it felt amazing. I will never get use to this. It gets better each time.

She kept moaning and screaming. She started rocking her hips as I fucked her senseless. We both couldn't stop and then she screamed louder than ever before and started twitching. I grabbed her hips to stay still and slammed myself into her. She was moving all over the place. Then I yelled and came deep inside her. I saw some drip out onto her bed. Shit, that's amazing.

I laid on top of her.

"You're so beautiful."

She looked at me. "I don't think I could go another round. I need a half time. You've worn me out."

"Break time it is. I'm going to clean up your ripped clothes anyways." She smiled.

She went to get a shower as I cleaned up.

I know she is having dinner tonight with Josh. I'm going to miss her.

I laid in bed while Bella was in the shower. When she was done she came out in a towel. She dropped the towel. I licked my lips. I want to taste her so badly.

"I hope you don't mind Edward, I didn't feel like shaving." She meant her pubic hair.

"Believe me, I don't mind at all."

"Really? Hmm… I would think all guys want their girlfriends to shave down there."

"I don't care what you do. Shave or don't shave, it's mine."

She blushed. "You're ridiculous. Though I do love how I can talk about certain things with you and you don't mind. We have a unique relationship. Most girls never talk to their boyfriends about this stuff. Discussing shaving their downstairs or not…" She giggled. "… what girl would be comfortable enough to ask their boyfriends about that? Oh, that's right… I am."

She smiled.

"I love that you talk to me about everything. Don't leave anything out." She smiled and ran over to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed me and then got back up to put on her bra and panties.

"Bella, why are you wearing a thong?"

"Well, I'm wearing a dress and I don't want anyone to see my panty lines."

I didn't say anything. What is there to say to that?

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Because I want to. We're going out somewhere where people usually get dressed up."

Then she turned around to me and laughed. "So what is it, are you a toddler and in your 'why' phase or something?" She laughed again.

". Laugh all you want."

"If you insist."

"So is he taking you to a nice restaurant?"

"Not exactly." She made an uneasy face. Why?

"Where then?"

She didn't answer. She got her dress from her closet and went into the bathroom. What the hell was that about?

After a few minutes I knew she was dressed because she talked through the bedroom door. "Edward, don't say anything about my outfit."

What would I say? "Okay?"

She came out in a short black dress that hugged every inch of her body. It went to her mid thigh so her legs were showing big time. It was strapless and she had a push up bra on so her boobs were like 'bam.'

"Bella."

"Edward, you said you wouldn't say anything."

"That was before I saw this." I motioned to the dress she was wearing.

Then I thought about it. Where would she be wearing this to since it clearly isn't a fancy restaurant type of dress.

"Bella, where exactly is Josh taking you?"

"Somewhere in Port Angeles."

"Where?"

"A club."

"A club?"

"Yes."

"A night club?"

"Yes."

She was answering my questions while putting on a bracelet, earrings, and necklace. She also was putting on some makeup. She doesn't need it but I guess it makes her feel prettier.

"Bella, you know how I feel about those places."

She turned around. "Edward, you are not my father. You're questioning me and giving me a speech as though I'm your daughter going out on a date with a new boyfriend."

I growled. "Bella, that's not what I'm trying to do."

"You may not be 'trying' to but you are."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just, you know the stuff that goes on in those places."

"Yes, I know some of the things that _could _happen but won't. You saw Josh. He's muscular and kind of intimidating. No one will mess with me if they see me with him."

I don't like this. I should be with her.

"He does not intimidate me."

She smirked. "In what way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he could intimidate you because he was around me before you and has done things with me you're unaware of **or **the obvious where he doesn't intimidate you because lets be honest, if you two fought, I think we'd know who would walk away." She turned back to the mirror.

"He doesn't intimidate me in any way."

"Hmm… Mmm…"

I just rolled my eyes and sat up more.

"Can I come with you then?"

She pondered. "I guess so. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Let me text him."

**BPOV**

"_Hey Jeremy, Edward wants to know if he can go with us. Go figure." _

"_Does he not trust me?" _

"_He doesn't trust anyone. Especially guys that he thinks may be into me or that I possibly have hooked up with in the past."_

"_Does he think I'm going to roofy you or something? Haha." _

"_Who the hell knows what goes on in that boys head. Plus we can put on more of an act. I promise to dance with you to at least one song." _

"_Do I get to put my hands on your ass at least once?" _

"_You're so fresh. Okay, fine. Once." _

"_Deal." _

"_Come pick us up at 9. Sound good?"_

"_Great." _

"_See ya in a bit." _

"_See ya." _

"Okay Edward, it's on."

"Okay, I'll be back in 20 minutes. I'm going to change."

I nodded.

He was back in 20 minutes like he said. He was looking fine. He had a black fitted t-shirt on that hugged his muscles in all the right places. Damn. And he wore fitted jeans that made his ass look great. And of course, his hair was to die for. I couldn't stop 'checking him out.'

"Bella, why are you looking at me like that?" He had no idea. Why else would I be looking at him like that? He does the same thing to me. Duh.

I blushed. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that obvious."

"Obvious about what?"

I looked at him. "I'm just admiring your body. You look so hot right now. I need to turn my fan on to cool me down."

"I could cool you down."

"In what ways?"

"Well, I'd definitely love to cool you down in a preferable way but I don't think we have time."

"It's about 9 but he can wait."

He smiled. I walked over to him and pushed him in the computer chair.

"This is much easier."

He didn't care what position we were in.

I saw Jeremy's car pull up.

"Edward, Josh's car is here. How about we let him hear what you do to me."

He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

I whipped his dick out of his pants and slid right on it. Damn I'm so wet. When am I not with Edward? Right? Haha.

I started going slow, getting a feel for it. It felt wonderful. He would groan as I would moan. Then I decided to go faster and faster. He knew I was ready. He started slamming me down on his cock so forcefully that there was no way he could get any deeper in me. I loved it.

I was moaning so loud and we were both panting.

A few minutes later we both came. I let out a loud moan while he grunted. Great way to start off a fun night.

I rotated my hips as we were coming down from our high.

We leaned our foreheads together.

We were both smiling. I kissed him before I got up.

"I'm going to clean up in the bathroom. You can use a towel from my hamper." I bit my lip and walked into the bathroom. He sat there still out of it.

When I came back out he was ready to go. I slipped on my stilettos that Alice gave me. Ugh, I'm going to regret this, and we headed out.

Jeremy was leaning on his car.

"If you guys were any louder the neighbors would have had to called the cops."

"We were not that loud. You're being dramatic."

"No, 'we' weren't loud, just _you_ Bella. Damn, I didn't know you were a screamer."

I blushed. "Shut up."

"Alright. Lets go." He started walking around to the driver's side. "So are you guys going to sit in the back the whole time and make out?"

"Is that what you want us to do?"

"Well, seeing how you don't mind the whole neighborhood hearing what you're doing in your bedroom, I wasn't sure if making out in front of people was any different."

"We are not making out in your back seat."

"Oh come on Bella, we did it back in Phoenix… why don't you keep up the tradition?"

"It's not a tradition. Besides, how can it be a tradition if I'm not kissing you."

"Are you saying you want Edward to drive and we make out in the back seat?"

"Stop twisting my words around."

"I'm sure these are the mind games you play with Edward. Do you not like a taste of your own medicine?"

I growled. "Can we just go please?"

"Okay, okay."

It was only a two door. Edward offered to sit in the back but I told him I would since he's taller and it'd be less comfortable in the back for him.

He didn't like it but oh well.

"So Josh, how come you and Bella haven't kept in touch over the last year and a half."

Fuck.

Jeremy showed a confused look. "We have. Didn't Bella tell you?"

"No." He seemed mad. Not like mad-mad just frustrated but also hurt since I didn't tell him.

"Edward, I didn't tell you because he has nothing to do with us so I didn't think it was important."

"Ouch. That hurt. And what do you mean 'nothing to do with you'? Um, as I recall I was the one that edged you on to make a move."

"Josh."

"What? You brought it up."

I didn't say anything. Edward didn't seem to know what to say either.

I knew another question was coming though. Edward is full of them. He wants to know everything.

"Have you guys seen each other since Bella left?"

"Um, yeah, a few months ago she came and stayed at my place for a few days over the Christmas break." I told him about Edward leaving for a bit so I guess he picked a time during then. I just told him Edward moved with his family but decided to move back. I have to say, Jeremy is quick on his feet.

"Oh."

Edward didn't seem too fond of the fact that I went and stayed with him while he was gone.

"Don't worry man, if you two had still been together I would have never tried anything." Hitting a nerve I think. "But I did make sure we were 'accidently' standing underneath the mistletoe a few times. She's one hell of a kisser."

Make him jealous. He'll be all over me tonight.

Jeremy looked in the mirror and winked. I blushed and smiled.

"Bella, did you ever tell Edward about that tattoo you got but then had it removed?"

"What?" Edward was shocked. Damn, Jeremy must have been picturing it well.

"No, I never did. Thanks a lot Josh."

"Sorry. My bad."

"Bella, what tattoo?"

"It was when I was 15. It's no biggy."

"What was it?"

I sighed. "It was someone's name on my lower back."

"Tramp stamp!" Jeremy shouted.

I growled.

Edward looked at Jeremy. "Whose name?"

"It's not important." Can't people still see some of the lining after a tattoo is removed? He would have seen it. We do have sex doggy-style sometimes. I guess he's too anxious to think about that? I'm not sure.

"Well, I had a huge crush on this one guy and stupidly got a tattoo of his name."

"What guy?"

I giggled. "I don't want to tell you."

"Bella, tell me."

I hesitated. "Fine. It was Josh's." Shit, is he going to freak?

"You liked Josh and got a tattoo of his name on your lower back?" He looked pissed but also dumfounded.

"Yeah."

"Dude, I still can't believe she did that. We barely knew each other but I guess she liked me enough to get my name tattooed on her back. She didn't tell me about it until we were close friends. She was getting changed in her room and I saw it. I was like what the fuck is that? She eventually got it removed when Renee saw it. Man was she pissed."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. It's over with." They need to stop.

"Hey Bella, are you going to get Edward's name on your lower back?"

"No."

"Why not? You did mine."

Oh man I want to know what Edward is thinking.

"Just because I won't get a tattoo of Edward's name on my body doesn't mean I don't love him. Believe me, I love him more than anyone can love another person in the entire world. It's just that I'm older now and realize it was stupid to get a tattoo of a guy I had a crush on."

He looked over at Edward. "How do you feel about this Edward?"

"About which part?"

"Any. All."

"Well I certainly do not like that she had a tattoo of your name. I don't mind if she doesn't get mine. I love her body the way it is. She's perfect. Plus it's painful and I don't want her to experience any pain on my behalf."

Jeremy just nodded and smiled. He realizes how bad Edward has got it for me. Believe me the feelings mutual.

We arrived shortly after that wonderful conversation.

Edward helped me out of the car. Boy did I need it. My skirt was so short and I had these stupid ass heels on. Damn you Alice.

Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked into the nightclub. I'm gathering guys had naughty thoughts about me because Edward kept squeezing me closer to him. Oh geez. He's such a drama queen. As if him squeezing me closer will stop their dirty thoughts. Not to say I'm not enjoy the contact because believe me, I am… but still, he's so dramatic.

I giggled thinking about it.

"What's so funny love?"

"Nothing."

Before Edward could respond Jeremy grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella, as I recall you owe me a dance."

"But –" I didn't want to dance.

We got on the dance floor and Jeremy was behind me. He had his hands around my waist. He pulled me closer to where my back was against his full front. He started running his hands up and down my sides. He better tone it down or you know who will head over. I know Edward's probably trying to remain calm for my benefit but as usual, there's only so much he can handle. I mean I can understand… how would I react if he were dancing with Tanya running his hands all over her body. Come to think of it, I'd be over here stopping it already. Damn, Edward is really going to the next level to keep calm. He'd probably have a vein popping out of his forehead, ready to explode. I smiled thinking about it. Crap, I gotta stop cause Edward may take the smile as something else.

He whispered. "So, how am I doing?"

I smiled. "Great actually."

He pushed me out and spun me. I laughed as he pulled me back. Now our chests had just touched. I gasped then giggled. My boobs just touched his chest. I blushed.

Now we were dancing close together. I wanted to whisper in his ear, hoping with all the thoughts and music Edward wouldn't be able to hear much.

"Were the conversations in the car good?" He asked. He's probably worried if he's pulling it off right.

"Yeah. The tattoo thing. Oh my god. That was great."

He pulled back his face so I could see him. "I know right. I don't know where I got it from. It's like improv. I had no idea what you were going to say."

I laughed. "Well, it seems we make a good team."

"It appears so."

I'm hoping that between out whispers and the major chaos in the club that Edward couldn't hear us or at least hear us well.

He twisted me and my hair spun around and twisted me back. I leaned forward and He brought my leg to go over his thigh, around his waist almost.

I hit his chest. "Jeremy, someone's going to see my downstairs." I blushed.

"Oh my god, that's classic. 'Downstairs'. Love it."

I blushed. "Shut up."

I was ready to walk off the floor.

"Wait Bella, as I recall an ass grabbing is in order."

I sighed. "Okay, but make it look natural."

We started dancing again. I have to say I was doing okay for wearing heels.

We were twirling and dancing and then he brought me close to him. Our fronts were completely against each other. He had his hands on my mid-back and then he lowered it lower and lower as we moved our hips. His hands were almost completely on my ass to squeeze it when someone cleared their throat. I turned around. It was Edward. Oh my god the way he looked right now all hot and bothered was turning me on. I twitched and leaned over some. They both looked at me, confused. Shit. Did I just cum?

"Josh, I think I can take it from here."

He chuckled. He knew why. "That's cool man, I'm hittin' the head anyways."

Jeremy took off.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Edward, you were so stern." I giggled. "I think I just…" I giggled.

"You just what?"

"It's embarrassing." I blushed.

"Please Bella, tell me."

"You may laugh."

"Bella, you know by now that I won't laugh."

"You may slip."

"Bella."

"You just know it's something dirty."

"Mm… maybe I do."

"You know that I only get embarrassed if it's something naughty."

He chuckled. He knows. "Please Bella, now I really need to know."

I trailed my finger up and down his chest as he had his hands on my hips.

"I guess I owe you. You've been very patient while we were dancing. I don't think I'd have the same will-power."

He smirked.

"Okay, okay… what I was going to say is that when I saw how hot and confident you were, I…" I giggled. "…well, I came." I giggled and covered my face.

"Really?" He almost chuckled.

I just nodded with my hands over my face. "Please, don't make fun. You said you wouldn't."

"Trust me, I'm not making 'fun'. I'm turned on."

I lowered my hands. I stared at him. He was dead serious. "I need you. Like right now."

His hands gripped my hips tighter and groaned. I gasped. Shit, the things he does to me.

He took my hand and we walked off the dance floor into the men's bathroom. We got into one of the stalls.

I lifted up my skirt and slid off my thong. I put it on my wrist so it wouldn't touch the ground. Edward unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. I bent down some and sucked it a few times. It tasted so good.

"Fuck Bella."

I stroked it and started kissing him. He was groaning into my mouth.

"Get hard for me Edward."

I put it in my mouth again. He started thrusting upward. Oh my god I'm so wet. Edward started rubbing my clit from behind.

"Ah shit, yes."

When we were both wet and ready. He lifted me up and I straddled his waist. He leaned me against the stall wall and pounded in me. I had to keep my moans low. It felt so good though. It was hard but doable. I gripped the top of the stall wall and held on for dear life.

"Oh yeah. Fuck."

He kept doing it harder and faster. He would grunt with each thrust as I moaned gloriously. He started doing so fast that we both couldn't match our moans with the thrusts.

It was to the point that I was holding my breath, unable to make any sound. Then the pressure built up and we both came… hard. I let out a loud moan while he grunted. I hope the loud music drowned us out. We were panting. He slid out of me when we were both decent.

"That was so hot Edward."

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

We cleaned up in the stall and headed out.

I was ready to throw my thong in the trash.

"What are you doing?"

"I came in them when we were on the floor together, remember? I can't go out smelling like sex."

He chuckled and took my thong and put it in his pocket.

"Mm… you're so naughty." I bit my lip.

He shook his head and took my hand to walk out of the bathroom. Two guys were walking in and both had shocked looks on their faces, realizing why we were in there. I didn't care. I just got fucked by the hottest guy in the world… I'm glad they knew. I know I usually don't want people to know our business but at that moment I didn't care.

We were now on our way home. I was exhausted. Edward of course can't get exhausted and Jeremy, well, who knows with him.

"So, I heard some guys talking about a hot ass brunette in heels and a tall model looking guy getting it on in the guy's bathroom. You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I don't know anything about that."

I saw Edward give his half smile.

"Sure you don't." Jeremy chuckled.

"Look at the bright side Bella, at least you didn't get caught like we did when we were going at it in the janitor's closet."

I giggled. I'm trying to make this seem real.

"Wait, what?" Edward was caught off guard.

"It's nothing Edward."

"Nothing? That hurt. I thought it was pretty hot."

"Anything that has to do with boobs, ass, or kissing is hot to any teenage boy."

"Does that include your precious boy toy here?"

"First of all, he's not my boy toy and second yes, it does apply to him as well." I laughed.

"Hey." Haha. I'm not sure if Edward was insulted or flattered.

"Speaking of boy toys, do you ever hear from that guy Steven that was so into you?"

"Oh come on Josh, did you really have to bring him up?"

"Uh, yeah, he played a pretty major role in your high school life."

"Did not."

"Did too."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms. I let out a frustrated sigh. I'm pretty good at this.

"Whose Steven?"

"Some guy that was obsessed with Bella. Like stalker obsessed. She had to get a freakin restraining order! Do you believe that? It was ridiculous."

"What? Seriously?"

"Well at first it was just a kid who had a crush on her. But then he got her number somehow and would text and call her all the time. She politely told him to stop cause god forbid she's mean to someone." Wow he kind of knows me. I guess he gets vibes from people.

"But then he would be outside her house and show up at places she was at. He'd say it was a 'coincidence' but we knew it wasn't. It got so bad that she had to get the restraining order. We were like what the fuck is this guy's deal."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was a summer party at some guys house from school. Steven was there and he was sort of drunk. He got feisty with Bella and lets just say I took care of it."

"That was a fun night." I was being sarcastic of course.

"Hey, it ended well. Your stalker got knocked out, arrested for violating the restraining order, we got free booze, and you got to come home with me." He smiled.

I mumbled... "I guess the arrest and going home with you was okay."

"Wait, did you stay at his place often?" I think comprehending all of this at the same time was getting to be too much.

"Well Renee traveled a lot with Phil and I got lonely some nights. Josh would come to my house some nights and I would go to his on others."

"Oh really?" I know this was torture for him. Haha! I guess I'm mean to some people. But it's not 'harsh mean', it's 'playful mean'. I'll make it up to him. ;)

"Yeah but I couldn't stay at his house often because of his parents. He'd just sneak out and then back in before they woke up."

"Smart." He was not enthused.

"Yeah, it was better sneaking out then getting evil glares and 'whore' remarks from his mother."

Jeremy made an uneasy face. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's cool. You always were a 'mama's boy'."

"I was not!" Edward and I both started laughing.

"You two better shut the hell up before I kick you out."

"Oh stop drama queen."

"I'm not the one fucking in a bathroom at a nightclub."

"Yeah, you weren't. You should have been."

"With you? Because if so, I'm all for it."

Edward looked over to him and gave him an evil glare.

"Damn, down boy. My bad."

I giggled. "Men."


	7. Epilogue Part II

21

**Part II – Will Edward find out who 'Josh' really is? If so, how will things pan out? Read and find out. **

(BPOV – reminder from previous page)

Jeremy dropped us off.

Ass we got out I waved. "I'll see your fine ass tomorrow." I blushed.

He laughed as he drove away.

"So where's your dad at?"

"He's at Billy Black's. They were drinking and he's crashing on the couch. Wouldn't be good for the chief in town to be pulled over for a DUI."

He chuckled. "No it would not."

"Carry me upstairs Edward. These heels are killing me."

He smiled and swooped me up. Right after Edward shut the door he darted upstairs.

He took my shoes off. "Ahh… much better."

I took off my dress. I giggled. "I forgot I don't have my thong on."

"I like you better this way anyways."

"Oh stop."

I took off my bra.

"Mmm…"

I looked over to him. "You're impossible."

I carefully walked over to my bureau. I kept saying 'ow', 'uh', 'ah,' with each step. Damn shoes.

I threw on one of Edward's long shirts but with no bottoms on. Just how I like it. Easy access as I always say.

I carefully went into the bathroom to do the usual routine before bed.

I slid under the covers.

I sighed. "This feels so good." Being able to lay down was great.

"I know something that will feel much better."

"Help me fall asleep?"

"Sure love. How?"

"I know there's one thing that always makes me sleepy."

"And what's that?" He smirked. He knows what I'm talking about.

I bit my lip and pointed down to my pussy.

He lifted up the covers from the bottom of the bed and crawled up. I felt him spread open my legs and lift up my shirt some so it was fully bare. I feel the coolness of his breath on me. I gasped.

I wonder if he really doesn't mind hair down there. I don't think so. He seriously worships my body no matter what it looks like. I'm sure every girl wishes she had that. I still can't believe I do.

He licked once and I twitched.

He started licking and sucking me. He was going to town on me. He's amazing.

After a minute or so I couldn't take it anymore. The things he'd do with his tongue and lips were amazing.

I started panting and then lifted up my hips and then started raising my chest up and down. I held his head to my pussy. He was smothering it. I couldn't stop cumming. He sucked on my clit the whole time. Then I had to push him some to make him stop. It became too sensitive. I heard him chuckle.

I laid back down. I was limp.

He started kissing my stomach and making his way up to my lips. Before he even came out from under the covers I passed out. That did just the trick.

When I woke up it was sunny for a change. It was beautiful out but then I realized… shit… that means Edward can't go out with Jeremy and I today. Sucks.

Maybe Jeremy and I could meet up with Angela and hang out. Go to the local diner or something. My treat. I mean after all, I'm borrowing her cousin and he's doing me a huge favor. I'm sure he's enjoying himself but still.

I decided to text him.

"_Hey Jeremy. Want to go to the local diner? Thought I'd ask Angela. I mean after all, you did come to Forks to see family." _

"_True. Okay, sounds good." _

"_I'll text her and see what she says." _

"_K." _

I quickly texted Angela and she were in. We're meeting up at 12pm for lunch at the local diner.

We got a table in a booth by the window.

"So guys, how's this game going with Edward?"

"Good actually. The stories Jeremy is coming up with is great. He's quite good at it. You should make this your profession."

He chuckled. "What kind of profession is that? Like what would you call it?"

I laughed. "I'm not sure." I paused. "Maybe you should create it. Oh, wait, be like the escort in 'The Wedding Date.' He gets paid a lot to just be the woman's date. He needs to be charming, witty, and quick on his feet. You've doing just great coming up with answers and comments."

"Intriguing. I'll have to take that into consideration."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you or something?"

He laughed. "Bella, I don't need to be paid. It's been a fun weekend. Didn't expect to do any of this while visiting great and exciting Forks."

"True. Forks is quite exciting." We let out light laughs.

"Yeah, entertaining too. Well, by you and Edward anyways."

"Shut up Jeremy."

"What do you mean," Angela asked.

"I went to pick them up last night and oh my god, they were so freakin' loud! The whole neighborhood heard them."

"They did not. Stop being so dramatic."

"If you heard yourself then you'd agree. You need to make your bedroom sound proof. Oh, and shut the windows next time."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Angela just giggled. She didn't say much. I'm sure she's taking it all in. I'm not sure if she 100% knew Edward and I were having sex or not.

"So where is that crazy sex machine of yours?"

I made a face. "He's busy. He'll probably meet up with us later."

"Really? Cause I see him right there. He's walking across the parking lot."

Holy shit fuck. Oh my god he probably heard us talking. Kill me now. And shit, he's going to read Angela's thoughts. He knows! He's gotta know!

"How'd he know where we were?"

"Oh, I texted him earlier. Said to come by if he had time."

Truth is he probably followed my scent since it's now cloudy out. He wanted to see me. 'Scent'. Funny.

He's walking through the door. Breathe Bella. My heart is beating so fast. He's gotta know something's up.

"Hello love." He kissed me on the forehead.

Seems okay? He sat down next to me.

"Hi Josh…. Angela."

"Hi Edward."

"Sup man?"

"Nothing really. I was out wit my brothers but ditched them early. I wanted to see Bella too much."

He looked over at me. I'm trying not to meet his gaze.

"So, do you and Angela know each other?"

"Oh, nah. Bella just introduced me. She's such a sweet heart."

"Oh stop Jeremy." Holy shit she called him Jeremy.

"Jeremy?"

Angela looked like she wanted to die.

"Yeah, sometimes I tell people to call me Jeremy. It's a habit. My best friend's name is Josh so it's a habit to tell people to call me Jeremy. It's my middle name. Bella knew me before that so she calls me Josh. I guess I told Angela a different name. My bad."

He's playing it cool. I would have F-ed it up.

"Oh, um, okay."

"So what were you up to this morning Edward?" Angela is trying to get the attention off of us.

"Scheduled some things with my family."

"Going somewhere?" Jeremy had to be nosey. Hey, Edward's far worse.

"Yeah, we're going on a trip."

Jeremy looked over at me. "Bella, you didn't tell us Edward was going away."

I stared at Edward. "That's because I didn't know he was."

Edward turned some and looked at me.

"Yeah, Tanya is coming to town and we're going away for a few days."

I scrunched my eyebrows. What? Tanya? But he can't stand her.

"Tanya?" My voice expressed hurt yet confusion.

"Oh shit, is Tanya an ex?"

I was so confused.

"My whole family is going but we need to split up the rooms. I got stuck with Tanya. Hopefully she keeps her hands to herself though."

"Edward, why aren't you taking Bella?" I'm glad Angela asked. That way I didn't look like a bitch.

"I wasn't sure if she'd want to go. She may be too busy with her friend here." Of course I'd want to go. In a heat beat. Plus it'd take a lot for Edward to be away from me for a few days. He must know.

"Nah man, I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't change or make any plans or whatever because of me."

"Edward, of course I'd want to go."

"Sorry love." What is up with him? I'm getting upset. I need to keep it cool.

I looked at Angela and then down at my plate. She had a worried look on her face. She was worried for me.

I stared out the window so he wouldn't see my eyes getting a little watery. I quickly wiped them. I know Angela and Jeremy saw. I wonder if Edward took notice. Of course he did. He notices everything about me.

"So, why do you and Tanya have to share a room?" I'm glad they're asking the questions. If I did my voice would show my sadness.

"It's just that everyone else is paired up so they thought we'd sleep together."

Keep yourself together Bella, you can do this.

"Is Tanya an ex or something?" No one answered him before.

"No. She's just someone that had a thing for him. Probably still does." I spoke in a tone that showed that I wasn't fully paying attention. So many things were going through my head.

"Oh shit. Cat fight. Is she hot?"

"Um, yeah, I would say so."

I fumed. How could Edward say that? He thinks Tanya is hot? He told me he didn't. Did he lie? So I wouldn't get mad? He told me I'm the only beautiful woman to him. I don't understand. I knew this was too good to be true.

I looked right at him. "I thought I was the only woman you found attractive? I knew it was too good to be true." I didn't give him a chance to answer. I stood up and left the table. I wiped my tears as I walked out the door. Jeremy picked me up so I don't have a ride. I don't care. I'm walking home.

The whole way home I cried. Is he really going away on vacation? I wouldn't care so much but why didn't he invite me? That's so odd of him. And was he really going to share a bedroom with Tanya? He knows how I feel about her. Plus she's so mean to me, why would he tolerate her? She'd probably make comment after comment about me. I am so confused.

Edward never followed me home. I knew something was up. He definitely knows. He would never be that mean to me. This was all a joke but now it's just plain mean.

I started running. I never wanted to stop.

**EPOV **

(On his way to the diner)

I'm so happy that the clouds rolled in. I wanted to see Bella so badly. I followed her scent and knew she was in the diner.

As I was walking I heard her talking. Her voice is wonderful.

"_So guys, how's this game going with Edward?" _

What is Angela talking about? What game?

I hid in the woods so I could listen.

"_Good actually. The stories Jeremy is coming up with are great. He's quite good at it. You should make this your profession." _

Coming up with? Are they not real? And why did she call him Jeremy?

_He chuckled. "What kind of profession is that? Like what would you call it?"_

_She laughed. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should create it. Oh, wait, be like the escort in 'The Wedding Date.' He gets paid a lot to just be the woman's date. He needs to be charming, witty, and quick on his feet. You've doing just great coming up with answers and comments." _

'Coming up with'? Is what they've been telling me about their past a joke? Is it a lie?

"_Intriguing. I'll have to take that into consideration." _

"_Are you sure you don't want me to pay you or something?" _

Pay him? For what? What the hell is going on?

_He laughed. "Bella, I don't need to be paid. It's been a fun weekend. Didn't expect to do any of this while visiting great and exciting Forks." _

"_True. Forks is quite exciting." _

"_Yeah, entertaining too. Well, by you and Edward anyways." _

"_Shut up Jeremy." _

Again with the Jeremy?

Wait. Game. Made up stories. Payment. Fake name. He seems to know Angela. They look like they could be related. And they both keep calling him Jeremy. I pondered. Then it clicked. Holy shit this is all just a joke. A fuckin' joke! Josh isn't real. Jeremy must be related to Angela some how. He's teasing her and has his arm around her chair yet she's not influenced by it at all. I feel like a fool. Ugh! How could Bella do this to me?

"_What do you mean," Angela asked. _

"_I went to pick them up last night and oh my god, they were so freakin' loud! The whole neighborhood heard them." _

"_They did not. Stop being so dramatic." _

"_If you heard yourself then you'd agree. You need to make your bedroom sound proof. Oh, and shut the windows next time." _

"_I'll be sure to do that." _

"_So where is that crazy sex machine of yours?" _

"_He's busy. He'll probably meet up with us later." _

"_Really? Cause I see him right there. He's walking across the parking lot." _

Her heart started racing. She thinks she can fool me, well two can play at that game.

I made my way through the parking lot and into the diner. Bella looked nervous. She must know I know. Or at least know something is up.

"Hello love." I kissed her on her forehead.

"Hi Josh…. Angela."

"Hi Edward."

"Sup man?"

"Nothing really. I was out with my brothers but ditched them early. I wanted to see Bella too much."

I looked over to her but she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

_Oh man, Edward doesn't know a thing. This is great._ Oh Angela, how wrong you are. I didn't make any faces or reactions to what I heard.

"So, do you and Angela know each other?"

"Oh, nah. Bella just introduced me. She's such a sweet heart."

"Oh stop Jeremy." Ha, a slip. I wanted to smile but needed to keep my composure.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. I ruined it. Damn it._ I never heard Angela speak like that. Well, she's not actually speaking so….

"Jeremy?"

Angela looked like she wanted to die.

"Yeah, sometimes I tell people to call me Jeremy. It's a habit. My best friend's name is Josh so I often ask people to call me Jeremy. It's my middle name. Bella knew me before that so she calls me Josh. I guess I told Angela a different name. My bad."

He's slick, I'll give him that. But it doesn't change how much they've made a fool out of me.

"Oh, um, okay."

"So what were you up to this morning Edward?"

"Scheduled some things with my family."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're going on a trip."

Josh, or rather, Jeremy, looked at Bella. "Bella, you didn't tell us Edward was going away."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was staring at me. "That's because I didn't know he was."

I decided to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, Tanya is coming to town and we're going away for a few days."

She looked so confused. It's not so great to be kept out of the loop now is it?

"Tanya?" She had a sad voice. I need to keep myself on track.

"Oh shit, is Tanya an ex?"

I ignored his question. "My whole family is going but we need to split up the rooms. I got stuck with Tanya. Hopefully she keeps her hands to herself though."

"Edward, why aren't you taking Bella?" I knew Bella wanted to ask that but I think she's a little too confused to comprehend anything else right now.

_Why would Edward not take Bella? He loves her so much and she never stops talking about him. Something's up. Oh my god does he know? Crap. It was just a joke. She wanted to tease. Apparently she's very fond of it. _

"I wasn't sure if she'd want to go. She may be too busy with her friend here."

_What's up with him? I don't really know them but just from yesterday I can already tell Bella would go in a heartbeat. He's acting strange. _

"Nah man, I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't change or make any plans or whatever because of me."

"Edward, of course I'd want to go." She looks upset. I have to keep strong. I can't give in.

"Sorry love."

She's staring out of the window. She wiped her eye. Fuck. She's crying. Ugh. Now I feel horrible but she fooled me. I want to make her feel embarrassed like I do. But I'm never this mean and I hate when she really feels embarrassed. I don't know anymore. I'm so conflicted.

_What is Edward's deal? Now she's crying. I don't get it. Was yesterday just an act? Is he really a rude jackass but tried to seem calm and sensitive? I hate jerks like that. If this is how he really is I wouldn't mind kicking his ass. _

_Poor Bella. I wish I could comfort her. She just wanted to tease Edward. She knows how it gets him worked up. She finds it hot. She's a unique one. But now, I can tell she's hurt. Why would Edward not invite her? She'll go nuts without him for a few days. If he pushes her away this might be a repeat of earlier this year. That was a horrible time for her. I don't want to see her go through that pain again. They are always all over each other. I would be really upset too if my boyfriend was going on vacation with another girl who likes him. Especially if they were sharing a bedroom. _

Now I feel like a dick. But no, I have to keep with this. Stay strong Edward.

"So, why do you and Tanya have to share a room?"

"It's just that everyone else is paired up so they thought we'd sleep together." Her face went flushed. She didn't like me saying 'sleep together.' Well guess what, I don't like hearing her talking about making out with 'Josh' over here or how they use to sneak into places together and go out partying.

"Was Tanya an ex or something?" I guess I didn't really answer him before.

"No. She's just someone that had a thing for him. Probably still does."

"Oh shit. Cat fight. Is she hot?"

I'm going to say something. I know Bella will be pissed but I want to give her a taste of her own medicine. "Um, yeah, I would say so."

Bella's heart started to race. She looked over at me. She looked betrayed.

"I thought I was the only one that you found attractive? I knew it was too good to be true." Fuck.

She stood up and marched out of here. I heard her cry some. Ugh!

"Dude, why would you talk about that chick like that in front of Bella?"

"I don't know Josh, oh wait, I'm sorry, I mean Jeremy. I forgot… Josh isn't real."

I continued to look at him as I stood up.

_Fuck. _

_Oh no. _Oh yes.

I turned around and walked out of the diner.

**BPOV**

I don't know what I'm gonna do. Do I go home? Go to Edward's to see Tanya? Take a ride somewhere?

You know what, if Edward's going to go on a trip without me I might as well go on a trip of my own.

Charlie's going away this weekend. Perfect. I'll let him know I'm going on one of my own. Sweet. I'll make up someone that I'm going with.

Why do boys have to make everything so complicated? Ugh!

I hitched a ride from a girl from school when she passed me on the road. I went straight upstairs.

I put a note on my bedroom window saying 'Go Away' and I locked both windows. I didn't want him in here. Besides, shouldn't he be packing for his trip?

I turned my lights off except the one set of lights that hung across my room. I got under the covers and put them over my head. I didn't want to see anyone or anything.

I had my phone in my hand for some light if needed and also if Charlie or Angela call. That way I won't have to get from under the covers.

I heard knocking on the front door. I'm not answering it. I'm not coming from under the covers. If someone needs me then they can call or text me.

Then I heard knocking at my bedroom window. I knew who it was. Who else would it be. I'm not getting up. I put my phone on silent.

I got a text. It's from Angela.

"_Are you alright Bella?" _

"_Yeah, I'm okay." _

"_Edward knows." _

"_I figured." _

"_Have you talked to him?" _

"_No." _

"_Do you want to?"_

"_I'm not sure. Did he say anything after I left?" _

"_He just made it clear that he knew Jeremy was not Josh and that Josh is fake." _

"_Great." _

"_Did you want me to come over?" _

"_No. I just want to be alone. And tell Jeremy thanks for everything and I had a fun time. You know, until the diner. Oh and tell him that he really should consider being an escort for a living. He's got major talent. Haha." I had to hold in a little chuckle. _

"_Okay I will. I'll text you later." _

"_Okay. Talk to you later." _

I heard knocking at my window again. Can't he read?

I got a text. Thought it'd be from Angela again but it wasn't.

"_Bella, let me in." _

"_No." _

"_Please." _

"_No. Don't you need to go pack for your vacation with your hot girlfriend?" _

"_She's not my girlfriend and she's not hot." _

"_You said you think so. I knew it was too good to be true for you to believe I'm the only person you find attractive. I should have known better. I mean look at me, and look at her. No competition." _

"_Bella, you know you're the only woman I find beautiful. There is NO competition. It's you… no one else. You outweigh her in everyway possible." _

"_How can I be sure of that? You probably lied about preferring certain things on a woman's body too. Something Tanya probably possesses." _

"_What? What do you mean?" _

"_You know, things like a woman who always shaves." I know they can't grow hair so no problem there. _

"_Bella, I told you I don't care if you do or don't." Him finding her hot is bringing out my insecurities. _

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?" He could have been lying. I don't know anymore. _

"_Because I am." _

"_Do you really prefer to go with Tanya?" _

"_Of course not." _

"_Then why are you willing to room with her? The real Edward would rather not go at all than to share a room with __her.__ The real Edward wouldn't want to leave me behind."_

"_I don't want to share a room with her. And I don't want to leave you behind."_

"_Sure you don't." _

"_I don't!" _

"_Well you didn't tell me you were going away. Did you not want me to come?"_

"_Of course I do." _

"_I thought you wanted to be together forever. I know I do. If you don't think I'd want to go away with you and your family on a simple vacation then how are we going to spend the rest of our lives together?" _

"_Please Bella, don't talk like that! I love you so much!"_

"_You were so cold to me earlier. I felt like you didn't love me anymore or that all of this, our relationship, was all an act. It felt like you didn't care. I was upset, hurt, and crying and you didn't show any emotion or remorse for your actions. I thought that maybe you wanting to be with Tanya and not me was a message or a signal of wanting to gradually push me way or leave me… again."_

_I truly thought that it was the start of a break up. He was easing into the idea of wanting to stay with his own kind. Anymore, since he left, I can't help feeling he may do it again. I know I may be jumping to conclusions but he knows how insecure I am with this stuff so playing a joke about him wanting to spend the week with another woman instead of his girlfriend, that's far worse then just talking about old times with a friend. _

"_Bella, please! I feel horrible about the way I acted! I will never leave you again! It was the worst mistake of my life!" _

I let a few tears fall from my eyes. I threw the covers off of me and ran into the bathroom. Obviously he saw me. I don't care.

I blew my nose and wet my face to cool myself down. I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"_Bella, I was mad because I overheard you talking and had just figured out Josh wasn't real. That you lied to me." _

"_Edward, I was just kidding. Jeremy is Angela's cousin and I asked for them to help me out with teasing. I find it so hot how worked up you get. I guess I can see you don't like my games." _

"_Bella, it's just that I felt like a fool." _

"_I'm sorry Edward. I just like messing with you. I wanted to tease about doing things with 'Josh,' but he wasn't trying to steal me away. He knows you're the love of my life. You saw how he had no interest. Just a friend who wanted to taunt me." When he would have eventually found out I was going to make it up to him with make-up sex but now he can forget that. _

"_Don't apologize. I'm the one that should be apologizing." _

"_No. It's fine. I made a mistake. I didn't consider your feelings. You can just leave me alone and go get ready for your trip. I'm sure that hot woman who is dying to get into your pants is ecstatic about being able to share a bedroom with you. I'm sure she's satisfied that you've finally come to your senses and left me." _

"_Bella, it was all made up. I'm not going anywhere. Ever." _

"_What?" He lied too? He made it up? _

"_I was just trying to get back at you." _

_I can't believe this. _

"_Edward, when you talk about finding other women attractive and that you want to share bedrooms with them it makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you or that you do prefer other women. You know that I feel you're too good for me and I thought that maybe you finally realized it." _

"_I am not too good for you! You're too good for me! You are magnificent, caring, selfless, beyond beautiful, and overall unbelievable. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my existence than to share any type of intimate feelings with another person." _

_I cried. My emotions are all over the place right now. Geez._

"_I don't know what to say." _

"_Say you'll let me in." _

"_I can't." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because." _

"_Because why?" _

"_Because I still don't know what to think." _

"_Think?" _

"_Yes." _

"_About?" _

"_Us."_

"_Please Bella, don't leave me! I love you beyond imaginable! I'm so sorry about how I treated you! I was an insensitive jerk! Please!" He's panicking. _

_I didn't reply. I just leaned my head against the wall, lost in my thoughts. This is probably driving him insane that I'm not responding. I just wanted a second to breath. A good two or three minutes went by. _

"_Edward, I'm not going to leave you. I went through that before. It didn't go so well."_

"_I know. I had hurt you badly and I am entirely grateful that you gave me a second chance." _

"_But that doesn't mean that if one day you do something unimaginable to hurt me that I won't leave you. Because I will. I'm not desperate or pathetic." _

"_I know you aren't and I will never hurt you again. You could play the worst trick on me, I won't hurt or humiliate you like that ever again." _

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise." _

"_Okay. Then I promise that when I choose to play a trick on you again or take teasing to the next level that I'll keep it to a limit. Well, maybe." I chuckled to myself a little bit. _

"_Agreed." _

_I didn't write anything else. I slowly opened the bathroom door. I made my way to my room. I walked over to the window to unlock and open it. Edward stepped through the window. I wouldn't look him in the eyes. I wasn't ready. I took his hand and walked to my bed. I pulled down the covers and we both got in. I put the covers on us and then he laid on his back and I laid my body half way on his. He played with my hair as I played with the bottom hem of his shirt. We laid in silence. _

"_I love you Edward." _

'_I love you too Bella. Forever." _

"_Forever." _

_I smiled and closed my eyes._

**What did you think? Please let me know. I love feedback. The more the better. **


End file.
